Izzy
by boycrazy30008
Summary: Stefan and Damon forgot to mention one important fact to Elena. Bella has been hiding something from everyone she has grown to love. What happens when the cold ones get dragged to Mystic Falls. Rated T for mentions of, and possible spanking in future chpt
1. Obituary

_Ok for all my regular readers this is sort of an apology. My computer got water spilt on it, and I just got a new one. I have to get the files off my old computer, and onto this one before I can update anything. Depending on the reaction I get, I will continue this story, or not. Just so we're clear this story, and it's series will contain Corporal Punishment. I have been wanting to see stories where Damon actually acts like a good big brother to Stefan, so this story, and pretty much anyothers will focus on the family relationships of the Salvatores and their friends._

_

* * *

_

"Morning love," Edward smiled as Bella lazily blinked her eyes up at him. She smiled softly at him as she sat up slowly. She looked around the large master bedroom they were in. It had been a week since the incident in Italy, and she had stayed at the Cullen's nearly every night under the pretense of spending time with Alice and Rosalie. She knew the excuse hadn't fooled Charlie, but for appearances sake he took the excuse, and temporarily "Relieved" her grounding.

"Morning," She smiled back softly running a hand through her hair in order to untangle it. She glanced around the bedroom again, searching for a bathroom. She spotted it over in the corner, and couldn't help but be in awe once again how beautifully decorated Carlise, and Esme's room was decorated. "I'll be right back." She said pulling herself out of the large bed, and heading into the bathroom. She finished quickly, and headed back out into the bedroom. "Where is everyone?" She questioned. She didn't hear anyone moving around in the house, and normally by this time she had been woken up by the noises of the family.

"Emmett's downstairs, Carlisle's at the hospital, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme went to Port Angeles, and Jasper's hunting." Edward said standing and kissing her lightly on the lips. Edward smiled slightly as she reached out instinctively for his hand. Ever since they had returned from Italy she had found herself increasingly clingy to Edward, but who could blame her. After what she saw all the Cullens thought it normal for her to be clingy. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Bella smiled softly as they walked down the stairs. They spotted Emmett sitting on the couch currently engrossed with the XBOX 360 he and Jasper had bought two days before. Bella couldn't help but laugh at the thought that all three of the Cullen boys were well over sixty, and were completely obsessed with the video game systems.

"Hey Bells," Emmett said without glancing away from the large flat screen television that was currently displaying the newest game of their collection. Jasper, and Emmett had been completely engrossed in Blood Red Redemption since they picked it up the day before.

"Morning," She said smiling as she watched Emmett navigate his way through the video game. She was completely comfortable with the Cullen's. She watched the screen for a minuet longer before following Edward into the kitchen. He was already mixing what smelled like pancake batter in a large bowl.

"Smells good," She said smiling as she took a seat at the island Edward was currently standing at. "I still can't get over how good a cook you are." Bella said without thinking.

"Oh, and why is that?" Edward said smiling mischievously at her. She grinned back, her face blushing slightly.

"Its just you haven't had to eat in over ninety years, and you cook better than most of my family." Bella said stealing one of the blueberries on the table, and popping it into her mouth. Edward let a soft laugh escape his lips as he continued to mix the remaining ingredients into the bowl, as Bella continued to munch on blueberries.

"Well, being able to cook seems to come in handy now," Edward smiled. Emmett chose this time to enter the kitchen, and sit at the island.

"Damn Bells, keep it up, and there's gonna be none in the pancakes!" Emmett said reaching past her, and snatching some blueberries out of the bowl. Bella slapped him lightly on the arm, before pushing the bowl towards Edward who poured its remaining contents into the batter.

"Happy now," Bella grinned at Emmett.

"Ecstatic!" Emmett smiled sarcastically, as Edward began pouring batter on to the large griddle. "So what do you to wild kids have planned for today?" Emmett asked standing and heading to start the coffee pot. Bella was grateful that Emmett had decided to make coffee. She couldn't get through the day without it. She blinked her eyes hard a few times in order to clear her mind. How could she forget something as simple as needing coffee.

The pancakes, and coffee didn't take long to finish, and Edward served up three plates, while Emmett poured coffee.

"You know I could get used to this," Bella said pouring syrup onto her stack of pancakes, and taking a bite.

"Go ahead," Emmett said already halfway through his plate. "Esme, and Rosalie cook all the time, and Carlisle loves to have family cook outs." Emmett said smiling. Bella laughed softly, before a newspaper on the corner of the table caught her eye.

"Hey, can I see the paper," Bella asked pointing pass Emmett to where the paper lay. Emmett handed it to her and she started to skim the front page. It was then that something caught her eyes. The caption was small, but it screamed at her. She stopped breathing and her face paled.

_Deadly fire in small Virginia town kills Mayor._

"Bella whats wrong," Edward and Emmett were immediately at her side and alert. Bella ignored them as she violently tuned the page to the article.

"God damn it!" Bella cursed quietly as she ripped a page from the newspaper. She quickly found the article, and her world stopped at the face that stared up at her.

A face she knew only to well.

A face she had last seen walking into her Fathers house as she rode away.

The caption under the smiling face read simply.

_Annabelle Gennavensky, 15, perished in Mystic Falls building fire._

_

* * *

_

_Tell me what you think! Good reviews mean I am much more likely to post soon. Also could you all go vote on my current pole. I need to know how you prefere I post new stories!_

_Read, and Review PLEASE!_


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2

"I have to go!" Bella said as she stood suddenly, and immediately tried to race up the stairs were her shoes and clothes lay. She was stopped immediately by Edward, who placed soft, but firm hands on her arms to stop her.

"Bella whats wrong?" Edward asked. His voice betrayed the alarm he felt as Bella tried once again to race around him. She was glad he had stopped her when her mind finally caught up with her actions.

"I am going to kill them!" She hissed quietly as she sank back onto her chair. "I have to go." Bella said looking between Edward, and Emmett who were now hovering closely over her.

"Go where?" Edward asked with worry lacing his voice. "Whats wrong," Edward reached a hand out and stroked her cheek lovingly. A gesture that had always done wonders in calming her down.

"Please, I just have to go!" Bella pleaded softly. "I promise I'll explain later, but I have to leave!" Bella's voice was thick with emotion.

"Bella, where do you have to go?" Emmett asked his brow knitting together in confusion.

"I can't explain it now, but I have to go!" Bella pleaded with the two shifting her eyes between them. Edward and Emmett exchanged glances for a minute and Bella knew they were communicating by the almost unnoticeable jerks of Edwards head. She was about to make a run for it when Edward spoke.

"Alright," He sighed as he stepped back so she could stand up.

"But we're coming with you," Emmett said quickly. Bella turned to face him quickly; her eyes widened in shock.

"No! You can't! It's not safe!" Bella argued quickly.

"Bella whats going on?" Emmett and Edward spoke at the same time.

"What could possibly be to dangerous for vampires!" Edward asked with even more worry in his voice.

"Look I can't explain, but you can't come! I won't risk it!" Bella said firmly.

"Okay! Here's how its gonna go. We're coming whether you want us to or not! And truth is there is absolutely no way your truck is making it anywhere." Emmett's voice held smugness in it, and Bella knew that short of stealing a car, she had no reasonable way of making it all the way to Virginia.

"Fine!" She said after a moment of thought. "But I'm driving, and we need to leave. Like now!" Bella said as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the garage. "Which car is faster?" Bella asked opening the door.

"Probably the Volvo. Alice has the Porsche and Rose has the mustang." Emmett said nodding to Edward who produced a pair of car keys. Bella grabbed them instantly, and headed towards the drivers side.

"Maybe one of us should drive," Edward suggested as Emmett climbed in the backseat. "We can drive faster."

"You don't know where we're going," Bella said as they both climbed in the car.

"We would if you actually told us," Emmett said sarcastically as he spread out in the back seat. Bella hit the garage door opener as she started the car.

"I'll tell you once we're out of town," Bella said as the garage finished opening.

"That's gonna take at least thirty minutes!" Emmett said with impatience falling off his tongue in rolls.

"I wouldn't count on that!" Bella said as she revved the engine and shot out of the garage faster than even Edward dared to drive. She heard the thumps as Edward and Emmett were thrown back against their feet as she sped through the roads going faster every second.

"Maybe you should slow down," Edward said as everything literally blurred past the window. He checked the speedometer, and found it slowly passing the 90 mph mark. Bella seemed to expertly navigate the car through the streets. Bella opened her mouth to reply when Edwards cell phone rang. He opened it without looking down at the caller I.D. "We're a little busy right now," Edward said into the cell phone.

"What in the hell is going on!" Alice said loudly into the phone.

"Bella's having a little freak out session," Emmett said knowing Alice could hear him through the phone. Edward sighed and put the phone on speaker phone.

"Carlisle is freaking out! He's already on his way home, and we just got to the car. Jasper is waiting at the house, and he's really mad." Alice spoke again knowing she was now on speaker phone. "Rosalie's been trying to reach Emmett!"

"Sorry, phones on the charger," Emmett said grinning from the backseat.

"Edward, can I see the phone?" Bella asked Edward glanced at her worriedly, before handing the phone over.

"Bella what on earth are you doing," Alice asked the anxiety leaking into her voice. Bella could hear the car zooming down the highway at a speed that most likely matched her own.

"Alice do you trust me," Bella asked quickly.

"What does that h-"

"Do you trust me," Bella asked again firmly.

"Of course I do," Alice said sincerely. "I don't understand." Alice's voice sounded generally confused.

"Just trust me on this. How far away from the house are you?" Bella asked turning onto an interstate heading east.

"WE just pulled up," Alice said and she heard the car come to a halt.

"Is everyone there?"  
"Yes," Alice said and she heard a door open and close. "Bella whats going on?"

"Just trust me," Bella said softly making up her mind. "Trust me and watch." Bella said. She heard Alice begin to protest as she rolled down the window and threw the cell phone out the car window. She glanced over at Edward, and Emmett's shocked faces.

"Carlisle's gonna kill us," Emmett said sinking back into the back seat with a heavy sigh. "Why in the hell did you do that?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"I need to tell you something," Bella said after a long moment of silence. "And I need you to promise not to freak out."

"Bella of course," Edward said softly as he quickly took notice of how distressed Bella appeared to be getting.

"Bella we sprang the fact that we're all vampires on you, and you didn't freak out! What could you possibly tell us that's worse?" Emmett said as he sat straight again.

"This," Bella said taking a deep breath, before turning to face Emmett, and Edward. They jerked back as they saw what her face had changed into. Bella's eyes were now black, with veins that branched out and were deathly visible in the light.


	3. Driving

_I'm so glad you love it! I had a lot of questions, and a lot of them are answered in this chapter! If you have a question that wasn't answered please tell me in a review, or private marriage. I will either answer that question then, or answer it in the same chapter._

_Anonymous Review answers_

_Becbec – Damon and Stefan will make an appearance in Chapter 4 if things go as planned. Damon will be spanking Stefan in this fic for sure, but probably not Bella. Glad you like it!_

_Just a thought – Bella's speeding will be explained in this chapter. It all comes down to the family bond! I hope you like the story, and will continue to read!_

Chapter 3

"Don't be mad," Bella said, her fangs visible when she talked and adding to the terror her face would invoke in anyone who saw this side of her. Edward recovered from the shock first, and she retracted her fangs as quickly as she could.

"Of course not," Edward said with shock lacing his voice.

"What in the hell was that!" Emmett said breaking out of his shocked stupor. "What are you?"

"Alice I hope your watching this, cause I can only explain once," Bella said softly. Edward and Emmett glanced at each other knowing Alice was watching. "Tell everyone! They all need to know." Bella took another deep breath before continuing. "I'm a vampire." Bella said slowly.

"I have never seen a vampire that looks like you!" Edward said his shock replaced by the verbal confirmation what he already suspected.

"Well that makes me feel better," Bella said trying to lighten the tension. "Until I met you I had never seen a vampire that looks like you. I had no idea what you were until Jacob told me the story about the cold ones."

"I don't understand. Your human! You eat, and sleep." Edward said with confusion obvious in his voice, and written all over his face.

"I eat because if I didn't people would notice, just like you." Bella said switching lanes quickly. "And the vampires I know, the ones like me; they all sleep."

"Why didn't you tell me," Edward asked softly. Bella could here the thinly veiled hurt in his voice. Emmett's hand landed gently on Edward's shoulder as a silent comfort.

"It was to dangerous," Bella said sadly. "When I moved to Forks I was trying to keep a low profile. When people find out what I am, a lot of problems usually follow. I have a lot of enemies, and I had to keep myself hidden for everyone's safety."

"What kind of problems?" Edward asked. His protective side overpowered any betrayal he might have felt.

"You don't live as long as I have without making a few enemies," Bella again tried to laugh off the tension in the car.

"How long has that been exactly?" Emmett asked raising his eyebrow.

"About... 166 years," Bella said quietly.

"I am so confused," Emmett said rubbing his temples.

"I guess I should start from the beginning," Bella said. Her voice once again held a note of worry. "I don't have time to go through everything, but basically I was born in 1843. My real name is Isabella Maria Salvatore. We lived in Mystic Falls, Virginia my whole life, but my father and mother immigrated from Italy about five years before. When I was 17 I moved to Italy, and when I was 19 I was changed. That was back in 1862."

"Wow you're older than Jasper!" Emmett said in awe.

"Thank you Emmett! Every girl loves to have her age put on display!" Bella laughed. "But there is one more thing." Bella's voice was quiet, and reserved again.

"Bella what is it?" Edward asked sensing her tension growing again.

"It's the reason we're going there," Bella said her voice tight. "Back to Mystic Falls. In 1843 I was the second born of the Salvatore. I had an older brother. His name is Damon, and he's two years older than me. When I was four my mother gave birth to another little boy. His name is Stefan, and he's my little brother. They were my entire world. I would kill and die for them. In 1864 I came back to America. I came home for two reasons. To confront my father, and to see my brothers." Bella's eyes now brimmed with tears, and she tried to blink them away.

Edward reached up and wiped the stray tears from her cheek. "When I came home I was already a vampire. I already had my ring, and when I got home I learned what had become of my brothers. My brothers had fallen in love with a woman. Her name was Katherine Pierce. She was a vampire. My father hated vampires. When he learned what she was he used my younger brother Stefan to trap her. They captured all the vampires, and locked them in the church. They planned to burn them to death, but Stefan, and Damon were under her spell, and they tried to free her. So my father..." Bella stopped here taking several shake breaths to stop the tears from flowing freely down her face.

"Bella... What did he do?" Edward asked as he held her hand tightly in his.

"My father... He shot my brothers in the back!" Bella finished as she forced her tears to stop. Emmett and Edward couldn't believe how quickly she changed emotions. A minute ago she was nearly sobbing, and now she simply looked angry.

"Bella I'm so sorry," Edward said softly. He knew the pain she felt. He had lost his mother, and father within two weeks of each other.

"Don't worry about it," Bella said with an angry smirk in her eyes. "I got my revenge on him. When I learned what he did. I just flew into a rage! I broke his neck before I knew what had happened. After that I ran to the old quarry. We used to go there every chance we got. Damon taught us all how to swim there. When I got there I saw them." Bella's voice held a distinctly happy note. "Katherine had been feeding them her blood for months. With our kind in order to change you have to die with vampire blood in your system."

"They were vampires," Emmett said after a short pause.

"Yes. The change had already been complete. When we first wake up we have about twenty-four hours to feed off a human, or we die. We couldn't believe that we had all three been changed, and we stayed together for years." Bella said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I still don't understand how the newspaper set us off on this little road trip." Emmett said after another moment of silence. Edward shot him a look, and Emmett raised his hands in a placating manner.

"The day I left my home for Italy was the saddest day in my life. I said goodbye to my brothers and climbed in the carriage my father had to take me to the ship. As I was riding away I watched my brothers. When we turned a corner I caught sight of a girl and her mother heading towards my father's house. They were vampires and they should have died in 1864 in the church fire! I saw that face in the obituary report for a building fire in mystic falls this morning."

"And you thought they died in the fire 145 years ago," Edward asked shocked.

"Exactly! Damon told me he watched them drag her into the church, and obviously something happened between then, and now! All I know is this fire wasn't accidental! Someone in Mystic Falls knows that there are vampires in Mystic Falls. I haven't heard from Damon or Stefan for years, and something tells me their right in the middle of it!" Bella practically growled the last part.

"So we're going to check on them?" Edward asked slightly.

"Check on them, kill them. Its all the same thing in my family!" Bella laughed softly.


	4. Arriving

_I can't believe how much you guys like this story! Its been up for ten days and has more reviews than my stories that has been up for years! I'm so happy! As promised the Salvatore brothers make an appearance in this chapter! Well one of them does!_

_becbec – You did stir up a lot, but I appreciate it! Its good to know what people want. I'm not sure about this fic, but the more I think about it, I'm starting to think about writing one where she gets spanked. The you-don't-control-me battle is something I reserve for Stefan in this fic, but I will think more on a fic where Bella gets into trouble. The way I plan to write Bella in this story doesn't really put Damon in a position of authority over her._

* * *

"Alright Alice pay attention." Bella said firmly. "You know where we're going, and why we're going there, but you have to promise me something. Don't follow us. Just promise me that. Because if they find you, before I find them, they will kill you!" Emmett and Edward shared shocked looks at each other. It was then that Bella reached down her shirt, and pulled out the end of the small necklace she always wore. "Forma Detegit!" Bella said, and the small cross that always hung around her neck changed.

"Wow! What are those!" Emmett asked watching as she fiddled with the the two items looped into the chain. The first being a ring that she held out slightly so it was visible.

"This is a Lapis Lazuli ring. It was charmed by a witch I met, and became friends with shortly after I was turned. This ring, is the only way I can be in the sun. Without this ring, I would burn to death." Bella said firmly.

"I thought that was just a myth someone came up with," Edward said smiling slightly as Bella nervously fidgeted with the ring now that it was revealed. He thought back to the several times he had watched Bella fidget with the necklace. Bella smiled softly at him.

"This," Bella said softly. "Is an insurance policy."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked his eyes curiosity shining in his eyes.

"I knew that one day I might have to take off, and I knew I would be followed," Bella said softly. "Not necessarily by you, but by Charlie, or Renee. Even by Damon or Stefan. I couldn't risked being followed. I've had this necklace for nearly a hundred years."

"I don't understand," Edward said softly. The thought of Bella disappearing scared the hell out of him.

"Once I activate the spell on this necklace, no one searching for me, or you two because we're so close; will be able to reach our destination for several days, nearly two weeks." Bella said quickly.

"Bella no!" Emmett said, but Bella was quicker.

"Celare facie!" Bella said quickly.

"Why did you do that," Edward asked! He was starting to realize just how much trouble they would be in with Carlisle for this entire escapade.

"I told you, we can't be followed. If Damon finds out, or if he finds them he'll kill them before you can blink!" Bella said softly.

"I am the worst babysitter ever!" Emmett groaned as he leaned back against the seat. Edward glared at him angrily. Ever since returning from Italy Edward had been "Grounded." Which meant Edward wasn't allowed to stay alone, which was why Emmett was home with the two of them, while Jasper hunted.

"Emmett shut up!" Edward snapped.

"You better watch it Eddy!" Emmett laughed. "Carlisle's already pissed!"

"Yeah cause Dad's gonna love the language." Edward shot back. Bella shook her head. They reminded her to much of her own brothers. "Alice is probably still repeating everything."

"No shes not," Bella said softly. "She can't see us anymore!"

"What!" Emmett and Edward exclaimed!

"Well the spell is a concealer. It blocks everything. She can't see us, and neither can anyone else!" Bella had hoped that they would take this news as well as they had handled the fact that she was a vampire. She hadn't had time to think about how she was going to explain everything, and silently cursed herself for leaving things out. She

"This is just great!" Emmett said sarcastically.

17 hours later.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked softly. They were well into their 31st hour of the drive, and Bella had begun rubbing her eyes.

"Its nothing," Bella smiled softly. "I've gone longer than this without sleep." Edward smiled softly.

"Would you two be quiet. Some of us are trying to sleep!" Emmett mock complained.

"You do know your a vampire, and you can't sleep, right?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Well I can always dream can't I?" Emmett snarled back.

"No! You can't! It goes along with that whole not sleeping thing!" Edward growled annoyed with his older brother. Bella shook her head in disbelief. There was a reason she had never seen the two in the same room together for this long. They argued as bad as Damon and Stefan.

"I swear to god if you don't shut the hell up..." Emmett's voice tapered off leaving the threat unfinished.

"You'll what!" Edward laughed the threat off. "Throw me out of the car?"

"Don't tempt me!" Emmett growled.

"Guys, calm down!" Bella said trying to control her annoyance. When it wasn't Damon, and Stefan it was hilarious, but being in the car for this long with the two arguing had really taken its tole on her nerves. Not to mention the lack of blood in her body, which was causing the beginnings of a migraine. Especially because she had never seen the two interact like this. "We're about twenty minutes away now!" Bella's extreme speed, and only stopping for gas twice had let her shave nearly twenty-two hours off the trip, which was a lot, even for vampires. She had noticed the closer she got to Mystic Falls the angrier she became, and now seeing the sign that advertised it, as an hour away at normal speed; she was beyond pissed.

* * *

Stefan's POV

"Yeah Damon," Stefan said into his phone. It was three o'clock, and Stefan, and Elena were leaning up against her car, when Damon had called.

"I need you to head back to the house, and see how much blood we have left." Damon said. Stefan heard a car honk in the distance, and could only imagine Damon giving the guy the finger.

"Where are you?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Out," Damon said simply. Stefan rolled his eyes at the clipped tone. It was one he knew well. It meant shut-up-and-do-as-your-told, or as Stefan had learned to translate it as your-to-young-to-know-so-get-over-it.

"Fine, I'll head home in a little while," Stefan said into the phone. He had plans to see if he could track down where ever it was that Damon had run off to.

"Make it quick, I should be heading back by about six," Damon said as Stefan head the engine to the car cut off.

"Alright, I'll be home in about twenty minutes," Stefan said exasperatedly.

"Make it ten, and I'll meet you at home," Damon said before hanging up the phone. Stefan rolled his eyes knowing what that meant. Get-home-and-stay-there.

"What did he need," Elena asked as she kissed Stefan lightly on the lips. Stefan smiled softly.

"Damon's on one of his life searching road trips," Stefan smiled at her. "Don't worry though, he's less than an hour away at normal speed. If he runs he could probably be here in fifteen minutes." Damon had been on edge and protective since they had realized Katherine was back, and that she had killed Caroline. And with Damon being so serious, everyone else seemed to have entered a permanent panic mode.

"He shouldn't be going alone," Elena said softly knowing it made no difference.

"I know, but he's dead set no ones going with him, and Damon's the last person your going to win an argument with." Stefan said opening her car door, so she could climb inside. "I've got to run home, and see how much blood we have in the fridge, but I'll call you later, and let you know when Damon gets home."

"Ok, Bonnie, and I are going to the grill in about an hour," Elena said as she started the cars. "If Damon gets home early enough, you should come hang with us." Elena knew of Damon's excessive over-protectiveness, and Stefan had told her how he Damon insisted Stefan stay in the house while he was away now.

"Alright," Stefan said kissing her once more before shutting her door. "I'll call you once he gets home." Elena smiled softly at him. "I love you."

"I love you too Stefan," Elena smiled as he kissed her once more through the window. "Bye."

"Bye," Stefan watched as she pulled out, before heading towards the woods, where a well known path to the Salvatore boarding house was. Once he was concealed by the trees he took off at full speed towards home. It took only seconds for him to arrive home, and as he walked through the house he discarded his school bag, and jacket on the couch. He went strait to the fridge, and opened it, noting how many bags of blood they had left. Not many, so he headed into the basement to check the deep freezer. There were only about ten bags left; roughly two days worth. Stefan pulled out his phone and dialed Damon.

"What," Damon said as way of greeting.

"There's about three days worth of blood all together. So you should probably stop and pick some up," Stefan said into the phone.

"Alright," Damon sighed. Stefan was relieved to here Damon's normal volume of voice, which meant that Damon was no where he considered dangerous. Stefan closed the deep freezer, and snapped the lock.

"When are you coming home?" Stefan asked leaning against the large white machine.

"When I leave,"Damon said shortly. Stefan sighed in annoyance at the evasive answer. "I have to go. Don't burn the house down!" Damon said as he hung up.

"Once! I do that once, and they never forget it! Wasn't even our house!" Stefan mumbled as he made his way upstairs, and out of the basement. He closed and locked the door with the key, before heading into the living room. He stopped! Something wasn't right! He waited a minute, and then he heard! A car speeding down the drive way, and a door slam shut before it even stopped. Stefan ran andd grabbed one of the swords off the wall, as the door flew open, and a blur rushed in. The blur hit Stefan; forcing him to drop the sword as he fell to the ground. He kicked up instinctively, as the hand went around his throat; throwing his attacker off him, but his throat was not released. The blur slammed him against the wall; holding him a good three inches off the ground. It was then that he got his first look at his attacker.

"Izzy!" He gasped shocked. This was so much worse than he thought it was!

* * *

_I hope you loved it! Please review, and give me any suggestions, or questions you have!_


	5. That Went Well

_I know its been awhile, but we are in blizzard warning so I have nothing better to do than write! I am so glad you guys love this story! The last chapter got 21 reviews! I know this will disappoint some of you but Damon isn't in the story yet! He is talked about, but he isn't here yet. Someone brought up how Charlie, and Renee fit into this story, and I realized I left them out in my explanation chapter. I promise it will come up soon, but just so you know they are old friends of Bella's who pose as her parents! Enjoy the chapter!_

_Becbec – Izzy takes a weird stance on the protectiveness issue! She agrees with Damon when Stefan is concerned, but not with her. I'm glad you like it! And you are most definitely not stepping on my toes! I love hearing what people think, and what they want!_

_Anonymous – Glad you like it!_

Chapter 5

"Miss me," Bella growled angrily dropping Stefan abruptly to the floor. He stumbled as he hit the ground, but didn't fall. He stood up quickly, watching his older sister wearily. Bella's eyes were black, and the veins sliced through her skin like daggers, as she pushed Stefan against the wall roughly. Stefan winced softly his head snapping up when he heard two new intruders enter the house. "Look at me!" Bella growled jerking his head roughly to stare at her. Stefan squirmed softly against her harsh grip on his neck.

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked nervously.

"Why the hell do you think I'm here!" Bella growled angrily. "Your little fire made the paper all the way across the country!" She growled angrily. Stefan paled instantly, and dropped his gaze to the floor. Bella smacked him sharply on the cheek and forced his head up. Stefan's eyes were widened now. He realized just how angry his older sister was. "What the hell were you thinking!"

"We didn't start the fire!" Stefan exclaimed indignantly.

"So you let someone realize there were vampires in town!" Bella shouted causing Stefan to flinch slightly at the volume. "How the hell did they figure it out!"

"The city council had that watch," Stefan said quickly. "The one Jonathan Gilbert invented!"

"How the hell did they get it!" Bella growled pushing Stefan harder against the wall.

"They stole it from the Gilbert family!" Stefan said quickly. He tried, and failed not to squirm under his sister's grip. Bella noticing Stefan's slight squirming released him instantly. Her fangs retracted as she rubbed her temples annoyingly.

"I need blood!" Bella said finally. "Stay here!" She snapped instantly. "Sit down, and don't kill each other!" Bella said glancing at Edward, and Emmett. "Do you want blood?" She asked softly.

"Sure," Emmett said quickly. She nodded, and walked towards the kitchen; shoving Stefan towards the couch as she went. She walked over to the fridge. Opening the door the first thing she realized is the complete lack of blood. All together there was about seven bags of blood, and that only three of them smelled human. She took out three bags of animal blood, and one of human, and filled four large mugs with the blood. She heated the cups quickly; taking the time to calm herself down so she didn't rip Stefan's head off. Once the blood was heated she grabbed all four cups and headed back into the living room.

Stefan and the Cullen boys sat on opposite sides of the room. It was clear neither of them had spoken a word since she had left, and they didn't seem to keen so start now. Stefan sat on one couch; pouting, but still keeping an eye on the strangers sitting across from each other. It was clear that he did not trust the new vampires in the house. Though Bella didn't blame him. She hadn't even introduced them.

"Here," She said handing the blood to Edward, and Emmett. She noticed Edward's nose wrinkle slightly. "Don't worry, its animal." Bella said smiling, before she headed over to Stefan. She held out the last cup of animal blood to her little brother.

"No thanks," Stefan said shaking his head slightly. Bella sighed annoyed at Stefan's refusal. When he was little he would refuse to eat when he was nervous, or in trouble, and that had never changed over the years.

"I didn't ask!" Bella said forcing the blood into his hand. She sat down next to him, as she sipped her blood. There was silence for a few minutes as they slowly sipped their blood. Bella finally spoke to break the silence.

"Stefan, this is Edward, my boyfriend; and his brother Emmett. Guys this is my little brother Stefan," Bella smiled softly as she stood up. Stefan nodded nervously, and Bella repressed a laugh at Stefan's usual shyness.

"Wait," Stefan said suddenly a soft smile on his lips. "Boyfriend?"

"Yes, boyfriend," Bella smiled softly at the smile in Stefan's voice, and on his face. She knew exactly where this was heading. Stefan looked at Edward, and couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped his lips.

"Good luck with that," Stefan said to Edward who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Meaning?" Edward asked a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Meaning Damon's gonna kill you," Stefan laughed, but instantly regretted it as Bella looked at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Where the hell is Damon?" Bella asked suddenly. She noticed Stefan stiffen instantly, and gazed down at his lap.

"Out," Stefan said softly avoiding eye contact with her.

"Out where," Bella said as her eyes narrowed.

"Out," Stefan said again letting a hint of annoyance seep into his voice.

"Cut the attitude!" Bella said firmly, and Stefan shut his mouth quickly. "Out as in he didn't tell you where he was going, did he!" Bella said angrily.

"He was supposed to be back by now," Stefan said softly, as he glanced up at Bella nervously.

"So he left you here alone!" Bella said shaking her head. Her anger was instantly rekindled.

"I'm not six Izzy!" Stefan said standing up, and crossing his arms over his chest.

"No your not! Your just eternally seven-teen, and couldn't stay out of trouble to save your life!" Bella growled angrily.

"Your one to talk!" Stefan growled angrily. "How exactly did you run into them! Their not normal vampires! You can smell that a mile away!" The words were barely out of his mouth before Bella slammed him against the wall again. He struggled against her, but she was older, and fed off of human blood.

"Its been what an hour!" Bella said exasperated. "You can last longer than that without being such a brat!" Bella released him and walked over to the coffee table to pick up the empty mugs. She caught sight of Stefan's school bag. "Are you in school?"

"Yes," Stefan said already knowing where this was heading.

"Good! Go do your homework," Bella said tossing his bag at his chest.

"You can't just send me upstairs when you and Damon are going to fight!" Stefan said indignantly as his cheeks blushed slightly. Damon and Bella had the annoying habit of treating him like he was still a little kid.

"You'll do as I say!" Bella said firmly.

"That's not fair Izzy," Stefan said indignantly. Bella smirked at the response. Stefan being the youngest was forever living in a world of unfairness.

"Would you stop with the Izzy," Bella snapped. She was annoyed enough as it was with Damon, and Stefan wasn't helping either of their cases by pissing her off more. "Your not six anymore! I'm pretty sure you can say Isabella!" Stefan smirked slightly in order to cover the blush on his cheeks. "Besides trust me! You do not wanna be down here when Damon gets home!" Bella picked up the empty glasses and was on her way to the kitchen before she turned and spoke to Stefan again. "Go! Now!" Stefan shook his head, before heading up the stairs.

Once he got to his room he closed the door, and immediately went for his cell phone. He cursed aloud, grateful for the soundproofed walls; when he realized he had dropped his cell phone during his struggle with Bella. He thought about opening his door a crack; listening in case the two Bella had brought home with her tried something, but decided against it. If there was a struggle he would hear it anyway. He was counting on that for when Damon got home. Something told him he'd be playing referee for a while.

**Downstairs**

Bella sighed as she put the dishes in the sink. She turned when she heard someone behind her, or two someones to be exact. She turned around to meet the questioning eyes of Emmett, and Edward. "Sorry about that." Bella said biting her lip nervously.

"Don't worry about it," Emmett said smiling. "My little brothers a brat too." Edward glared lightly at Emmett, before walking up, and embracing Bella in a hug.

"At least everything seems fine," Edward smiled lightly kissing her gently.

"The only thing that's remotely fine is Stefan seems to like you two!" Bella laughed as she started running hot water in the sink.

"That was liking us?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Take what you get!" Bella laughed. "When Lexi, one of our vampire friends; brought Lee home for the first time Stefan wouldn't even talk. They knew each other for like two years before Stefan would spend any time with him." Bella smiled happily, with remembrance shining in her eyes.

"Well I say we count that as a win!" Emmett said mock happily. "Besides he doesn't sound like the one you should be worried about!"

"Oh, and whys that!" Edward asked smiling.

"You got called out! Bells older brother is gonna kick your ass!" Emmett laughed, causing Edward to smile as well.

"I'm pretty sure he was joking," Edward said smiling as he leaned against the counter.

"I wouldn't count on that," Bella said softly.

"What!" Emmett said serious now.

"Damon's a little protective, and a little..." Bella trailed off.

"A little what?" Edward asked nervously.

"Psychotic," Bella said trying to laugh off the seriousness in her voice.

"Your kidding right," Edward asked shocked.

"No not really," Bella said turning the water off, and facing the two Cullen boys. "The last time Damon met a guy I brought home it didn't end well. And he was just a friend." Bella said exasperated by her brothers actions.

"By didn't end well you mean..." Emmett trailed off letting the question hang.

"Lets just say don't let him near anything sharp, heavy, or flammable for a while." Bella said softly. "Its probably best if your not alone with him for a while."

"Great," Emmett sighed as Edward helped Bella wash the mugs they had drank from. Once they were finished Bella put the mugs away, and turned to face Edward, and Emmett.

"I think I'm gonna go shower," Bella smiled at themas she lead them back to the living room. "Are you two gonna be ok down here alone." Bella asked as she grabbed a remote off the table, and pushed a button that opened two wooden doors in the entertainment center to reveal a large flat screen tv.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Edward said as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "What could happen in half an hour." Edward laughed.

"The house could burn down, the tv could explode, the kitchen could flood..." Bella's voice tapered off as she headed up the stairs, eventually breaking off as she entered a room.


	6. Welcome Back!

_**AN – I'm so sorry for the long wait but I literally rewrote this chapter about ten times.I can't believe how popular this story is! 112 reviews in 5 chapters! And something normal has 73 reviews in 2 chapters! You guys really love Vampire Diaries! If you left an anonymous review for Chapter 5 I replied below, if not skip the italicized!**_

_Molly – I'm so glad you like it!_

_Ashley Marie Halliwell – I'm so glad you like it! I hope you love this chapter._

_Misguided Angel – Your wish is my command!_

_ElizabethRiCHARDS - I'm so glad you like the stories, both of them!_

_Hennesey – Damon is pissed!_

_twilight-vampire-academy – I'm glad you like it!_

_AdenaDenae – I'm so glad you like it! Enjoy the story!_

_Sonny13 – Here it is!_

Chapter 6

Damon sped through the small town of Mystic Falls angrily. His lead on Katherine had been nothing but a wild goose chase, and the highway traffic between the blood bank, and Mystic Falls hadn't helped ease his mood in any way, shape, or form. Katherine had changed Caroline, and completely fell off the radar. This did very little to relieve his stress, or help their current problems.

A new vampire for him to worry about made things ten times worse, and Caroline's mother being one of the key members of the Founders Council didn't help. He personally could care less if Caroline got herself killed, but Stefan had inserted himself into her life, and Damon was positive if Liz found out she would soon know about Damon, and Stefan. He wouldn't take the risk of having the blond getting them all killed.

The fact that he couldn't kick the feeling something was wrong had him pressing his foot down on the gas peddle as hard as he dared. He couldn't sense danger, but he felt like something was off. He could only imagine the amount of damage his little brother could cause unsupervised for this long. Stefan had the uncanny ability to attract trouble.

He spun quickly into the winding road that lead to their house. He rounded the corner, and his face immediately changed when he noticed the unknown car parked in front of the house. Someone was going to die!

…...

Bella stepped out of the shower, and grabbed the already hung up towel off the metal bar. She had opted for showering in Damon's room rather than seeing the dust that she figured had accumulated in hers. Fifteen years of being uninhabited meant she was positive there was about an inch of dust layered out on everything. Bella toweled dry quickly, before wrapping the large towel around her body, and heading into Damon's bedroom. She inhaled deeply, sighing in content at the familiar scent of her older brother surrounded her with a warm comfort.

It had been nearly fifteen years since she last saw her brothers, and from what she could tell by Damon's room not much had changed. Her brother's room had the same layout as it had the last fifty years. Complete with the stack of books randomly laying through out the room. Damon loved to read, even though he only did so in the middle of the night. Bella walked slowly to Damon's closet as she gazed around the room. Walking into the oversized walk in she went immediately to Damon's silk button down shirts.

Slipping on one of the older blue button downs she couldn't help but reminisce about the memories that assaulted her with the strong scent that came off Damon's shirt. She remembered everything, from this house, and more. All tied to the same scent. A pang of sadness rang through her chest at the memories of her original home. Their current house was almost an exact copy of their original homes layout.

Breaking herself out of her reminiscing Bella frowned softly as she realized her current need. She had no underwear. She sighed to herself as she realized this meant she would have to face the disaster she knew her old room had become. Sighing in annoyance she quickly made her way to her old room. It was two doors down, on the opposite end of Damon's. The same place it had always been, and she braced herself before tentatively turning the door knob, and opening the door.

She was shocked at the lack of a three inch layer of dust on everything. She hadn't been home in well over fifteen years. She walked around the room slowly, drawing both comfort, and sadness from the memories these walls held. Old photographs laced the dressers, and walls of the room. Most consisting of Damon, Stefan and herself, but a few holding friends from the past.

Bella couldn't help the fact that she was immediately drawn to a photo that held three people. She sighed in annoyance at the hot pink streaks that ran unevenly through out her hair. _I Cant believe I __did that!_ She focused her attention on the other two in the picture. She had first met Charlie and Renee nearly thirty years ago, and the picture was from 1985. Charlie, and Renee sat gazing up to the camera they each had an arm around Bella's shoulder, and she had an arm around each of their waist.

Ever since the eighties Charlie, and Renee had been two of her best friends. They had met when Bella was passing through Forks for the first time, and had saved the two from an angry vampire. After that the three had been nearly inseparable for over ten years. That was why she had chosen to pose as Charlie's daughter when she needed a place to move next. Charlie, and Renee had been ecstatic at her posing as their daughter.

Breaking herself away from the memories Bella made her way to her dresser where she stored most of her underwear. She pulled out a pair of boy shorts and slipped them on under the shirt. She was glad it was long enough to nearly pass her thighs. She really didn't feel like combing her closet for a pair of jeans that were relatively in tact after fifteen year. She grabbed the brush off her nightstand, and after wiping the dust from it she gently brushed her hair out. She sighed softly, and made her way out of her bedroom and down the hall. She stopped in front of Stefan's room, a little shocked to see the door completely shut. She knocked lightly before opening the door, and walking in.

"Hey sleepy head," She said softy. Stefan was lying on his bed, and from the looks of it he was half asleep right now. She couldn't help the guilty sigh that escaped her lips. Stefan drank animal blood, and got hurt, and tired much faster than his brother, and sister in a fight. She shouldn't have attacked him. Stefan sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes with his fist.

"Hey, wasn't sleeping!" Stefan said defensively as Bella came and sat next to him on the bed. Bella smiled softly as she laid down on Stefan's bed, and pulled him down to lay next to her. She held his hand in both of hers, the same way she always had when they were younger. They were quiet for a moment. "Are you mad?" Stefan asked softly. Bella couldn't help but smile softly at the innocent question. How could she be mad at him with those puppy dog eyes.

"No sweety," She smiled softly. "I'm not mad at you." At Stefan's disbelieving gaze she continued. "You scared the living hell out of me. I saw the tomb vampires, and the fire. I thought something had happened to you." Bella couldn't help the hitch in her breath at the thought that something had happened to her brothers.

"We didn't mean to let anything happen." Stefan sighed sadly leaning closer and laying his head on Bella's shoulder. "We tried to stop them, but it didn't work." Stefan said and Bella could hear his voice shake softly.

"I know you tried," Bella said running her hand through his hair slowly. "Next time anything happens, I don't care what it is, or how easily you think you two can handle it alone; you call me." Bella said firmly grabbing Stefan's chin softly she turned his face up to meet his gaze. "Promise!"

"I promise," Stefan said softly. Bella opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped short at the screech of tires out front.

…...

"What the hell are we gonna do!" Emmett growled angrily. They had been alone downstairs for over thirty minute, and were no closer to a solution now than they had been twenty minutes ago.

"How am I supposed to know! Its not like I've done this before," Edward snapped back angrily. The two had been arguing ever since Bella had gone upstairs. "Its not like there's much we can do! Dad's gonna be pissed either way, and no matter where we go or where they search they cant find us!"

"Which means their all probably freaking out!" Emmett sighed annoyed with their situation. "I still can't believe you've dated a vampire for almost a year and had no idea about it!" Emmett laughed softly.

"You've spent almost a year practically living with a vampire, and you didn't know!" Edward argued defensively. They both understood Bella's need for secrecy, but neither could get over missing what apparently had been sitting right in front of their faces. They were silent for a while before Edward spoke again. "You do know we're as good as dead when the concealer spell wears off, right." Edward sighed.

"No offense but I think Carlisle is the least of your worries." Emmett said his voice holding an amused quality to it.

"Meaning?" Edward asked slightly weary.

"Meaning whats your plan for when her older brother shows up?" Emmett asked his tone turning slightly serious. "From the sounds of things we've got a fight on our hands!"

"He can't be as dangerous as he sounds! I'm sure she was just exaggerating!" Edward said quickly, albeit nervously.

"What makes you say that?" Emmett asked annoyed at Edward trying to brush this off so easily.

"I call you a vampire jock, on steroids all the time but that's not true!" Edward said before thinking. HE smiled softly at his now glaring brother. "Its just a joke!"

"Yeah well this threat wants to set you on fire!" Emmett growled angrily.

"She never said that!" Edward defended quickly. "All she said was-" Edward was cut off by the screech of tires. The front door slammed opened before the tires completely stopped screeching, and Edward was thrown across the room, while Emmett found himself slammed against the wall. Edward jumped up quickly, ignoring the pile of splintered wood from the coffee table, and ran to Emmett, and Damon. He grabbed Damon by the neck and attempted to pull him off of Emmett.

Damon grabbed the hand that closed around the back of his neck, and audibly snapped the wrist, extracting a scream from him; before pulling the second intruder around and slamming him into the wall next to the first. He held them both tightly around the throat a good six inches above the ground. HE didn't recognize them, and immediately began to squeeze their necks, in hopes of a bloodless decapitation.

"Damon drop them!" Bella screamed from the top of the staircase! Damon's shoulders tensed at the voice of his younger sister! If these intruders had touched her, then they deserved to die! Bella ran down the staircase, with Stefan following at her heels. She grabbed Damon, and pulled him away from the Cullens roughly.

"Bella!" Damon growled angrily. "Who the hell are they!" Damon's face was still changed, and as he glared past Bella to Edward and Emmett his veins deepened.

"They came with me," Bella snapped angrily.

"All the more reason to kill them then!" Damon growled somewhere between sarcasm, and angry annoyance. "Who the hell are they! More importantly what the hell are they!"

"Edward, and Emmett Cullen! Edward's my boyfriend, and their vampires!" Bella said releasing her hold on Damon, and crossing her arms in front of her chest, daring him to argue about her boyfriend statement.

"Those things are not vampires!" Damon growled angrily.

"Their different than us, but they are vampires!" Bella growled angrily.

"Then what the hell were you thinking! Bringing them here, and leaving them alone out here with him!" Damon growled letting his eyes flick towards Stefan, who glared back at his older brother.

"Oh please! They weren't going to kill him!" Bella growled back obviously offended. "What the hell were you doing! God knows how long he's been here alone! What the hell were you thinking leaving him here alone for so long!"

"I was fine!" Stefan said defending himself.

"You stay out of this!" Bella growled angrily. Stefan glared back, annoyed at being treated like a child. "Where the hell were you!"

"Out, and that's all you need to know, because that's all that concerns you for now!" Damon growled angrily. "Why in the hell are you here in the first place?" Damon asked his voice beginning to lace with concern.

"I'm here because your little building fire made the news paper all the way across the country!" Bella snapped angrily! "How the hell did this happen!"

"The same way it happened in 1864! They rounded them up, and burned them alive!" Damon answered sarcastically.

"Then tell me how it was the same vampires in the fire this time, as it was last time!" Bella shouted angrily. "They burned Damon! I watched them do it! I saw them setting the church on fire, and I saw the same names reported now as I saw then!"

"Well I guess that would have something to do with Katherine's little witch wouldn't it!" Damon snapped sarcastically. Not that it matters, considering the dumb bitch was never in the tomb to begin with!"

"What do you mean she was never in the tomb!" Bella asked shock lacing her throat.

"Stupid bitch made a deal with a guard to let her out of the tomb! She planned everything about that night!" Damon growled angrily.

"So you left Stefan alone here so you could do god knows what, god knows where. When your bitch of an ex-girlfriend is out running around somewhere! After what she did to both of you! Especially Stefan!"

"Yes Bella, I'm a complete idiot, thanks for pointing it out!" Damon growled angrily as he headed towards the kitchen. "You two," He growled at Edward and Emmett! "Move a muscle and I'll rip you apart!"

"Damon!" Bella growled walking up behind him, and shoving him through the doorway to the kitchen. "I'll be right back guys." Bella said with a guilty look towards Edward's wrist, which he held closer to his body. He gave her a weak smile, and she returned it before following Stefan into the kitchen. "You didn't have to hurt him!" Bella glared lightly at Damon.

"If I had it my way he wouldn't be hurt!" Damon growled angrily! "He'd be happily dead!"

"You know you can't kill every guy I bring home!" Bella smiled softly at her older brother.

"Really because it's worked good so far!" Damon said pulling Bella into a hug. "What in the hell are you wearing!" Damon growled his eyes wide with disbelief as he took in the fact that Bella was wearing only a shirt.

"I figured you would recognize it considering its yours" Bella said annoyed. At Damon's glare she added. "I didn't really have time to pack a suitcase Damon! None of us did!"

"What in the hell were you thinking bringing them here!" Damon snapped drawn back into the current issue.

"I was thinking I needed a car, and possibly a little back up, and that I wouldn't get far without being followed!" Bella said firmly.

"That's easily remedied!" Damon growled angrily. "And you!" He growled turning to Stefan. "Why the hell didn't you call me when they turned up!"

"I dropped my phone when Izzy got here!" Stefan defended himself angrily.

"How the hell did you drop your phone?" Damon asked angrily and incredulously.

"We had a little disagreement when I got here," Bella shrugged.

"You threw me against the wall!" Stefan said incredulously. "How is that little!"

"Its better then than time I threw you off a cliff!" Bella said simply.

"Hey! We can talk about this later!" Damon snapped. "They need to leave!" Damon growled jerking his head towards the door.

"They aren't going anywhere!" Bella snapped back. "Their staying where I stay!"

"Damn it Bella! They are not sleeping here!" Damon snapped obviously annoyed.

"Good, because they don't sleep," Bella said glaring at Damon! "But they are staying here tonight!" At Damon's angry glare she continued. "Look they came to help! Their not going to kill anyone, or hurt anyone! They don't even drink human blood, their all on animal blood!"

"Look more people on the Stefan diet!" Damon said sarcastically. "Lets start a support group!" Damon paused for a second before he turned his glare on Bella! "What do you mean all of them!"

"I mean their family! Its really their coven, but its all the same!" Bella said quickly. She was beyond tired, and annoyed. "Don't freak out they won't be here for days!"

"Their coming!"Stefan, and Damon exclaimed simultaneously!

"Of course their coming!" Bella said exasperated. "We disappeared in the middle of the day, they learned I was a vampire, and then I activated a concealer spell! They'll be here the second it wears off!"

"Damn it Bella!" Damon growled angrily! "You brought a coven of vampires to a town that just massacred nearly all of its vampires!"

"Ok for one thing I didn't bring them here!" Bella growled angrily! "And if you two could keep off the fucking headlines we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we!" Bella was angry enough as it was, and she wasn't arguing with her brothers over every little thing. "Their staying, or I'm leaving with them!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Damon slammed his fist down on the counter in annoyance, before walking to the fridge, and pulling out a bag of blood. He added it to an empty cup, and shut it in the microwave, before speaking again. "They stay down here! We stay upstairs! No one goes downstairs without me! I don't care what their reason's are, they put one foot on that staircase, and I'll rip them apart!"

"Fine! But you be civil!" Bella snapped as Damon took his mug of blood out, and downed it quickly. "No threats, and no hurting anyone!"

"Fine," Damon growled annoyed. "But I guarantee this. If they cause one problem, their dead!" Bella nodded her head in agreement. She had no doubt that there would be no problems with the Cullens.

"Great!" Bella said with an exhausted smile. "Lets get this over with!" Bella took a step towards the door, but was stopped by Damon's hand on her arm.

"Not so fast!" Damon said firmly. "Go put something on over that!"

"You're kidding, right!" Bella said with an exasperated smile on her face.

"No!" Damon said firmly, "Go grab a robe or something!" Bella smiled at him, kissed him lightly on the cheek, and ran up the stairs, and was back in the blink of an eye, a robe draped around her, and tied loosely at her waist.

"Happy," Bella smirked.

"Ecstatic," Damon said leading the way out of the kitchen to the living room. Emmett, and Edward were standing stiffly near the couch. Edward's right wrist was wrapped tightly in what seemed to be a stripped from Emmett's hoody. Bella ran to him quickly, gently taking his wrist in her hand.

"I am so sorry," Bella said feeling gently along the wrist to make sure it was properly set. She was glad to feel it was already healing, and even more ecstatic to find it set properly. She would hate to have to re-break the bone.

"Don't worry," Edward smiled softly at her. "It will heal soon." He kissed her lightly on the head, and she latched onto his non broken hand. She couldn't help but notice the protective stance that both Damon, and Emmett had stepped into. Stefan stood behind Damon, arms crossed over his chest. He was close enough to what she assumed Damon had ordered him, but far enough behind to show his displeasure at something, and she couldn't help but wonder what it was making her little brother pout this time.

"Lets get this strait, because I'm in no mood to piss around!" Damon said stiffly. Bella shot him a glare, but knew better than to expect more from him. "You stay down here! Away from her!" Damon said this glaring at Edward. "You so much as think about going up those steps and I'll rip your throat out!" Edward and Emmett both glanced at Bella, who nodded softly.

"Fine!" Emmett said stiffly. "But touch my brother again, and I'll do the same!" Emmett's growl was vicious, but did nothing to rival Damon's.

"That's enough!" Bella growled annoyed. "Nobody is killing anybody!"

"Tonight!" Damon growled.

"He's joking," Bella said quickly. "Right!" She glared pointedly at Damon.

"Of course," Damon smirked. "It's late!" Damon glanced pointedly towards the staircase.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Bella said waving him off. She turned and kissed Edward. Breaking free only at Damon's low growl, she hugged Emmett around the waist. "I'll see you two in the morning." She said still holding onto Edward's hand. "There's blood in the fridge, but some of it is human. The animal blood is in bottles and marked, so just make sure you don't get the human. There's movies, and books, and anything. Just help yourself."

"We'll be fine," Edward said softly. "You need to sleep." He kissed her lightly once again.

"I love you," Bella said softly.

"I love you too," Edward smiled.

"Goodnight," Bella kissed him once more. "Night Emmett."

"Night Bells" Emmett smiled.

"Goodnight love," Edward smiled.

"Come on," Damon said, his first words spoken around Edward, and Emmett that weren't a growl. "Upstairs!" he said pushing Stefan ahead of him. Stefan jerked away from Damon, obviously angry about something. Damon who was obviously annoyed with the nights events grabbed Stefan by the arm tightly, and landed a sharp swat to his backside.

"Ow!" Stefan's indignant cry of pain came as his cheeks flamed red from being swatted in front of the two strangers in the room.

"Stop it!" Damon growled angry once again. "Go upstairs! Get ready for bed! Now!" Stefan was gone in the blink of an eye, and they heard a door shut seconds later. "Lets go." Damon said rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

Bella kissed Edward once more before turning, and heading up the stairs with Damon on her heals. Once they were upstairs she turned into Damon's room, knowing that was where Stefan had gone, and fully expecting to end up sleeping there. Walking into the room she saw Stefan sitting on the edge of Damon's bed. Both of her brother's glanced at her expectantly

"I am so not in the mood for this tonight!" Bella said taking the robe off, and sitting next to Stefan on the bed. "And what the hell is wrong with you!" She said shoving him lightly on the shoulder. She knew he was mad at Damon, but she also could tell that Damon was in no mood to deal with his little brother's attitude.

"Nothing," Stefan said in a clipped tone.

"Cut it out!" Damon said sternly. Stefan dropped his gaze to his lap. At Bella's questioning gaze he continued. "He's pouting because he caught an attitude, and got in trouble!"

"God, you two can't go a day without getting on each others nerves, can you!" Bella said laughing despite her annoyance.

"Exactly!" Damon Smirked sitting on the bed next to Bella. He glanced at the clock taking note that it was nearly midnight. "Its late, time for the children to go to bed!"

"You are an ass!" Bella laughed standing, and walking to the side of the bed.

"At least you don't have to live with him!" Stefan said following Bella. She shooed him into bed first, before climbing in after him. Damon crawled in on the other side of Stefan, and the three were quiet for a while. It didn't surprise Damon when Bella, and Stefan were asleep within minutes, or when Bella reached over in her sleep, and grabbed onto his wrist. Stefan lay curled into Damon, with his head rested on his older sisters shoulder. They had slept like that millions of times throughout the years. Exactly like this, and Damon savored the comfort of having his family surround him.

For tonight at least things were peaceful, and his family was safe. He would deal with life's problems tomorrow, but for now he would bask in the serenity of the moment. Because tomorrow all hell would break loose.

_**I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think, and if you haven't read it yet check out my story Something Normal. Its a Vampire Diaries fic! I really hope you liked it! Please review!**_


	7. Meet The Family

Chapter 7

_AN – Ok first things first I forget to write it in, but whenever Damon says something sarcastically hes doing his little wide eyed eyebrow raising thing! I'm so sorry for how long this took, but I'm trying to update all my stories, and end the ones I'm not into anymore so I can start knew ones or sequels, but this is NOT one of those stories. Neither is A Change_

_Getting Impatient XO – I'm so glad you like it! Enjoy the chapter!_

_Twilight-Vampire-Academy – I'm so glad you like it, and sorry it took so long!_

_JiJi – I'm glad you like it!_

_Molly – Bella is in charge of Stefan! Damon will be the only one to administer spankings, but Bella is obviously an authority figure, which will become more apparent as the story continues!_

_Illiana's Angel – I'm so glad you like it! And Damon is truly a great big brother!_

_Hi – I'm so glad you like it!_

_Ina – I read back over it and he was swearing way to much! The problem was I was writing in broken up time periods and didn't check back enough to realize just how often I was making him curse. Its gonna seem like Bella curses a lot in this chapter but she is really angry. And I love how I make Bella stand up for herself!_

_Raised by wolves – I'm so glad you like it!_

_Josiesings – In my stories they are close, and through time you will understand why, but that is building up to something bigger!_

_Hell – I completely agree about Damon! But I felt so bad for breaking Edwards wrist!_

_Becbec – Sorry for all the exclamation points but it was an intense chapter and I over did it. Bella and Damon don't really have the parental relationship that Damon and Stefan do, and you'll see why later. Bella is going to seem really harsh in this chapter, and depending on who you sympathize with you may want to slap her._

Stefan woke to the very faint sound of his alarm clock shrieking down the hall. He had reset it the day before, and knew it had to be around six thirty for it to be going off. He shifted slightly, intending to roll over and turn the offending object off, but was met with a restraining grip around his chest. That's when the events of last night came rushing back to him. He opened his eyes and glanced to his left, not at all shocked to find Bella facing him; still entranced in a deep sleep. He could feel Damon behind him, as well as the strong arm that wrapped around him, and held onto one of Bella's hands.

Which left Stefan in his current predicament. How in the hell was he supposed to get out from the middle of his older siblings, both of whom slept like a rock through the alarm clock. It was something he was used to attempting but that never worked out in the end. Stefan sat up, maneuvering his body from under Damon's arm. He was out of the bed in an instant.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked half asleep as she gazed through glazed eyes at Stefan's form standing over her.

"To shower for school," Stefan said softly kneeling down next to her. "You should go back to sleep, its early." Bella shook her head sitting up, and brushing her hair behind her ears.

"No, I have to find something decent to wear, so I can go get clothes today." Bella climbed out of bed gently, careful not to disturb Damon. She kissed Stefan softly on the cheek before pushing him lightly towards the door. "Go get ready for school," She said semi firmly. Stefan rolled his eyes at her, before disappearing from the room at vampire speed. "Brat," She muttered under her breath. Shaking her head she headed softly out of the door and into the hallway, and down to her old bedroom.

She knew something in the room had to be intact enough to wear, and plain enough to not draw attention to herself. She assumed people would notice a 19 year old girl walking around in clothes from the 1980's. It didn't take her long to find and old pair of plain jeans, and a blue crop top that didn't seem to out of style. She dressed quickly, and walked out of the room, glancing at the closed bedroom doors where she knew her brothers resided. She sighed in relief, and headed downstairs, glad she wouldn't have to argue with Damon so early in the morning.

She was greeted near the stairs by Edward, who was close enough to grasp her hand as she stepped off the stairs, but far enough away to meet what she was sure were Emmett's restrictions as to how close he could get to the stairs. She kissed Edward fully on the lips, and they stayed embraced in each others arms for several seconds.

"Good morning," Edward said kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Morning," She smiled. "Morning Emmett." She smiled hugging him.

"Nice outfit Bells," Emmett said spinning her around and under his raised arm.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Bella brushed off his teasing tone, and led the way to the kitchen. "Want some blood?" Bella asked already opening the the fridge, and pulling out three plastic bottles and two bags each filled with blood. It dawned on Emmett that "no" wasn't really an answer choice.

"Sure," Emmett smiled standing by the counter. Bella took mugs from the cabinet and began filling them with blood. Edward cast him a curious glance, he had interpreted the same answer and they both knew this meant Bella was in "big sister mode" which was how Edward and Jasper commonly referred to Rosalie. Normally they didn't feed this often, but when they did feed they fed heavily. Bella heated Edward, Emmett, and her own cup first considering the fact that she hadn't heard either doors opening convinced her that Damon was still sleeping, and Stefan was in the shower.

"Where are your brothers?" Emmett asked as if reading her mind.

"Stefan's in the shower, he has school today, and Damon's surprisingly still asleep." Bella said smiling as the microwaved dinged. She removed the heated mugs from the microwaved, keeping the human for herself, and handing the other two off to Edward, and Emmett. She placed the last two mugs in the microwave, and punched in five minutes as she heard the pipes running throughout the house quiet. She sipped on her blood as she listened for Stefan's door to open.

"Come down and get breakfast," She said firmly when she heard the door crack open.

"Fine," Stefan's voice carried through the house, detectable only because of their sensitive hearing. They heard thumping around as Stefan gathered his school things, and a door shut, before they heard footsteps heading down the main staircase. Stefan arrived in the kitchen seconds later.

"Morning," he said nodding towards Edward and Emmett. He walked up to Bella, and she handed him a mug of blood.

"Morning," They both replied. Stefan sipped at the heated blood and leaned against the counter.

"So what grade are you in?" Bella asked leaning against Stefan, and sipping at her own blood.

"Junior," Stefan said.

"Yay," Bella smirked. "I'm still older."

"Your in school?" Stefan's eyebrows raised in question.

"Yup senior," Bella smiled shoving him lightly in mock annoyance.

"So why are you in school?" Stefan asked finishing off the last of his blood, and rinsing the cup out, before placing it in the sink to be washed later.

"Same reason as you," Bella smirked softly adding her cup to the growing pile in the sink. "People think its weird for a teenager to live by herself, not go to school, and not work. I can't exactly compel a whole town."

"Compel?" Edward asked his brows knitting together.

"Its kind of like mind control." Bella explained. "We can do it to humans. Change their memories, make them do things, convince them of anything. Its actually pretty cool."

"Yeah, but don't try it here." Stefan sighed. At Bella's questioning gaze he continued. "Half the town is on vervain."

"What?" Bella's voice was shocked. "Where the hell did they get vervain?"

"Whats vervain got to do with anything?" Emmett asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Vervain is toxic to us," Bella explained glaring at Stefan. "Its like acid on our skin, and it weakens us if we eat it! I wont ask you again Stefan! Where did they get vervain!"

"Damon," Stefan said simply.

"What do you mean Damon?" Bella asked semi-annoyed by the simplicity Stefan's voice carried.

"Damon gives the city council vervain," Stefan said obviously trying to downplay something he knew his siblings would fight about.

"Why in the hell would he give them that!" Bella asked incredulously. Stefan opened his mouth to answer, but Bella interrupted. "Forget it!" Bella snapped. "I don't wanna know!" Bella glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's 7:20, do you want a ride to school?"

"No, I'll run." Stefan said startled at the time. He needed to grab his bag, and get out the door. Especially if he wanted to intercept Elena before she came to the house. HE wanted to explain to her that he had a sister. Stefan kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I've gotta go grab my bag, but I'm leaving."

"Have fun at school," Bella called as he ran out of the room, and upstairs. She heard his door shut, and knew immediately something was wrong. Stefan was hiding something from her, and she knew that meant Damon was to.

"I'll be right back," Bella said as she headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward questioned stiffening against his will.

"Not sure yet, but it might be to kill my brother!" Bella said smiling at the as she left.

"Have fun," Emmett called as the door closed behind her. Bella smiled despite herself as she headed towards the stairs. Her foot was on the first stair when she heard the door opening behind her.

_Authors Note – I seriously considered ending this chapter here, but I thought you would kill me._

"What the-" Bella turned shocked at the sound of the door opening, and was instantly filled with a blinding rage at the figure walking into the living room.

"Stefan-" Elena's call was cut off when she was grabbed by the Neck and slammed against the wall forcefully.

"You're really fucking stupid to come back here!" Bella snarled viciously. Her face was completely changed, and she spun Elena around; slamming her into the opposite wall. She pulled her hand back, fully intending to rip the selfish bitches heart out, when she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled off. Her tight grip released on Elena's neck, and she crumbled to the ground. Bella was slammed against the wall, but easily flipped the situation so she held Stefan against the wall. Edward and Emmett came rushing out of the kitchen, but stopped short at the scene that was unraveling before them.

"Izzy stop!" Stefan exclaimed grabbing her and struggling against her grip. Bella threw him away from her, and sped towards Elena. Stefan grabbed her arm swinging her around, slamming into a wall, only to be knocked to the floor. Elena picked herself up from the floor, and for the first time took in what was happening.

"Stefan!" Her distressed cry ripped from her throat as she moved forward, fully intending to throw herself between the two vampires by any means necessary! Her attempt was thwarted quickly as she was grabbed around the waist, and on the other side of the room, closest to the front door in a heart beat.

"You _really_ don't want to get in the middle of that!" Damon smirked from his place blocking her from moving, or even seeing the fight.

"Damon move!" Elena shouted angrily trying to shove past him. There was a sharp bang, and the shatter of what Damon suspected to be the coffee table.

"I on the other hand," Damon began ignoring her comment. "Don't really have a choice." Damon turned glancing across the room. "You," He called pointing to Emmett and motioning him over. Emmett reacted in a split second after a pointed glare to Edward. "Hold this!" Damon demanded shoving Elena towards him. Elena ripped her grip out of Emmett's arm, and watched as Damon sped towards his fighting siblings.

Damon hesitated only a moment, before reaching out and grabbing Bella's arm, and pulling her off of Stefan. "Stop it!" He growled grabbing Stefan with his other hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Bella snarled ripping her arm out of Damon's grip. She started stalking towards Elena again, but Damon was quick to grab her, and gave Stefan a rough shake as he pulled against Damon's grip. "Let go of me so I can rip this little bitches heart out!"

"Bella, she's not Katherine!" Stefan shouted angrily as his face slowly shifted from Vampire to human.

"What the hell is going on!" Bella snarled ripping her arm out of Damon's grip once again, but making no move to lunge at Elena again.

"She's human!" Stefan growled back.

"You think I give a damn whether she's human or not!" Bella shouted angrily, the veins in her face deepening. "What the hell is she doing here asking for you!" Bella turned on Damon. "And why the hell is she still alive!"

"Because I think it would upset Stefan if I killed his girlfriend!" Damon bit out sarcastically. Bella's eyes darkened drastically.

"What!" Her voice was deadly quiet, as she turned her full glare on Stefan, who unconsciously took a step closer to Damon, and farther away from his severely pissed off sister. "You've really let things get this fucked up!"

Damon opened his mouth to speak, "Bella-"

"Don't Bella me Damon!" Bella snapped angrily. "You let this bitch live because of what! Some crush Stefan has on her!" Bella was shouting now. "You know how this is going to end! We all do! Your blind if you can't see the trouble this will cause!" Bella turned away from Damon, and Stefan and stormed over to the door. She stopped inches from Elena's face, and gave her an icy glare that could rival Damon's. Stefan pulled against Damon's grip, intending to put himself between the two, but Damon's grip tightened around his arm, and he was kept stationary.

"For some reason my brothers think your worth keeping alive!" Bella snarled quietly. "Know this, and remember it. I don't answer to my brothers, and if you so much as upset one of them, in the slightest I will rip your throat out before you can think of an apology!" With that Bella was out of the room in a heart beat, Emmett and Edward following behind her half a second later. Damon finally released Stefan, and he immediately ran to Elena's side, holding her close to his body.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked looking her up and down, checking for any possible injuries.

"I'm fine," Elena's voice was shocked, and trembled softly from fear. "What's going on?" Her gaze passed between Stefan and Damon.

"I'll let him explain," Damon smirked heading for the stairs. "I've gotta admit though, its nice being on the other end of things. Normally I'm the one slamming people into walls!"

_So what did you think! I am really sorry about the long wait, but I hope you thought it was at least semi worth it! So please R&R and tell me who you felt worse for. Stefan, who got beat up by his sister, Bella, who walked into a room holding what appeared to be the most hated person she knows, Elena who got attacked, Edward, and Emmett who were innocent bystanders, or Damon who was woke up from a peaceful sleep by a fight._

_Also I am going to be posting a new story soon, but I want everyone's opinion so if you haven't already voted, go vote on my pole over which genre I should post in! Sadly you have to be logged in to vote, but if someone knows how to change that drop me a line and I'll do it!_


	8. The Day Begins

_Alright heres your new chapter! I really hope you like it! This chapter is great, and I really hope you like it! Ok there is very little Damon in this chapter, but I promise he gets alot of work in one of the upcoming chapters I think ten but maybe eleven. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 8

"I can't believe their that stupid!" Bella seethed as Edward drove through the town of Mystic Falls. She had calmed down a great deal, but that still didn't mean she approved of her little brothers love interest.

"So that girl Elena, that's what this Katherine chick looks like?" Emmett asked from the backseat.

"Exactly how she looks," Bella said through gritted teeth. "She's a freaking clone or something!" Bella seethed.

"She is human though," Edward said hoping to placate his angry girlfriend.

"Don't remind me," Bella groaned. Edward smiled softly wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You don't know how much I wanted to rip her throat out!" She sighed leaning into Edwards arm. "Stupid not killing people thing I got goin on."

"Well we love you for your stupid not killing people thing," Emmett smiled from the back seat.

"Thanks," Bella said sighing deeply. "You know what, we're not gonna do this right now. I can be pissed at my brothers later, when their at least in the same room with me. For right now take this next left." Bella said pointing towards the road she wanted Edward to take.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked noticing they were heading out of town.

"The next town over has a mall, and we all need clothes." Bella said turning around and looking at Emmett through the backseat. "Stefan's clothes might fit you, they'd be a little small." Bella said pointing at Edward. "But I think we'll have to find a werewolf if we want anything to fit Emmett."

"Thanks Bells," Emmett answered sarcastically.

"No problem," Bella smiled turning back to face the front.

"Ok, not that anyone seems to care or anything, but we," Emmett said pointing between himself and Edward. "Don't have our wallets, and we only have about fifty bucks left."

"Don't worry about it!" Bella said brightly. "This trips on Damon." She smirked producing a debit card from her back pocket.

"Bella you didn't!" Edward laughed turning and gazing at the debit card in disbelief.

"Of course I did," Bella laughed. "They didn't tell me about their new little friend, or that half the town knew about vampires, the least Damon can do is buy us new clothes." At the Cullens slightly worried look she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. Trust me Damon won't care."

"Yeah," Emmett said sarcastically. "I always wanna buy new clothes for the people I try to kill."

"Hey just take it as an apology gift," Bella said settling back into her seat.

"Great," Edward said smiling again. "Your forcing your brother to buy our affection."

"Only a little," Bella smiled as Edward leaned over and kissed her fully on the lips. Her hand came up to caress his cheek seconds before the sirens sounded and the police car pulled out from its parking space.

"Damn it!" Bella said falling back into her seat at the same time Edward groaned and Emmett smirked.

"Nice job, Romeo!" Emmett said sarcastically, as Edward began to guide the car to the shoulder of the road.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward growled bringing the car to a complete stop.

"Alright, everybody act human," Bella said as the officer pulled her car up to park behind him. Emmett and Edward shot her soft glares, and she smiled back softly. The police officer, or they should say Sheriff since that's what the side of her car said; got out and walked up to the Volvo. She stopped next to the drivers window, and Edward rolled the drivers window down quickly.

"Can I help you officer?" Edward asked glancing up at her through the new opening. HE was immediately grateful that it was an extremely cloudy day, and there was no chance of any sunlight peeking through.

"Do you know why I stopped you today," Sheriff Forbes asked staring at the new faces she had never seen wondering around.

"Reckless driving," Edward said respectfully. Elizabeth was impressed at the respect she got from such a young driver.

"Right," Elizabeth said. "License and registration please." Elizabeth said, and Edward reached into the glove compartment and pulled out both objects, and Bella had to hold in a sigh of relief that he had his license on him. "Wait here," Elizabeth said walking back to her car, and putting in Edward's information.

"This is just great," Bella mumbled low enough that human ears couldn't hear. "Be careful, she's got vervain on her." Edward's nod was barely noticeable as the Sheriff came back up to the car and spoke.

"Alright," Elizabeth said. "Since your records completely clean I'll let you off with a warning this time, but if it happens again it'll be a fine." Edward nodded relieved. "I haven't seen you around here before, where are you from?"

"Forks, Washington." Edward answered.

"You're a long way from home." Elizabeth stated slightly suspicious. "Is there a reason?"

"We're here visiting my family," Bella spoke up calmly.

"Really," Elizabeth seemed interested. "I don't recognize you. Whose your family?"

"Oh sorry," Bella said as if just realizing. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Bella, Bella Salvatore. My brothers live here. Maybe you know them? Damon and Stefan?"

"Your brother's are Damon and Stefan?" Elizabeth said shocked. "They've never mentioned a sister."

"I've been living with close family friends for a while," Bella said smoothly. "I just got in yesterday."

"Well its nice to meet you," Elizabeth said smiling at them. "You'll have to excuse me, I was on my way back to the station when you drove past." She said this giving Edward a pointed look. "If you talk to Damon soon, let him know I'll be by to see him soon."

"No problem," Bella said smiling up at the sheriff. "See you around." Bella called out as the Sheriff went back to her car. They waited until Elizabeth drove past them, waving at her as she did so before pulling away from the shoulder and heading on their way to the mall.

"Well that was fun," Emmett said as they drove out of Mystic Falls.

"Yeah," Edward said sarcastically. "A real laugh riot!"

* * *

Damon growled softly at the knock at his door. It was way to early for him to be dealing with any of the semi-annoying people who could come knocking at his door. He was freshly showered, and annoyed at the discovery of his missing debit card. Damon walked down the staircase and straight to the door. Opening the door he was slightly shocked to see Elizabeth there.

"Hey Liz," Damon said letting a little shock hang in his voice. "What's up, nothings wrong, is it?" The last thing he wanted to deal with was another rogue vampire in town.

"Don't worry, nothings wrong," Elizabeth said smiling at Damon. "I just thought I'd stop by, and let you know I met your sister today."

"You did?" Damon was generally shocked. He couldn't think of what Bella could have done to meet the sheriff. "How?"

"She and those two boys were headed out of town, and I pulled them over," Liz explained calmly. "One of the boys, Edward I think his name was. Well he was driving, and they kissed so I pulled them over for reckless driving. I let them off with a warning though."

"Thanks Liz," Damon said relieved he wouldn't need to bail his sister out of jail... Again!

"You never mentioned a sister before," Liz commented softly. "How old is she?"

"Eighteen, almost 19." Damon answered smiling.

"Is she your only sister?" Liz asked curiously.

"Yeah, its just the three of us," Damon said quietly.

"Oh," Liz said. Her phone went off once, signaling a text. She opened it, skimmed through the text once and sighed. "Sorry I have to go, apparently there's something going on at the station, and Carol needs to see me."

"Don't worry about it," Damon said waving off her apology. "Call me if you need anything!" Damon called after her as she climbed in her car. Damon sighed before heading into the kitchen. He needed blood, and whiskey.

Everything was better with blood and whiskey!

* * *

"Are you ok," Stefan asked Elena hours later as they walked out of the school building, and headed towards her car. After Damon had receded upstairs Stefan had decided it was probably for the best if they left the boarding house, and headed towards school. They had stopped and parked the car a few blocks away from school, and Stefan had used the better part of an hour explaining to Elena about Bella, and then promising that he didn't have anymore siblings.

"I guess," Elena said quietly. "I don't understand though. Stefan she said she doesn't care if I'm human or not? How can you be sure she's not going to go on a killing spree?" Elena's voice was growing slightly panicked. One insane vampire killing her friends was enough.

"Elena relax," Stefan said pulling her into a hug. "Bella's not like Damon."

"She doesn't drink human blood?" Elena's voice sounded slightly relieved.

"I didn't say that," Stefan said. He continued quickly at Elena's wide eyes. "She drinks human blood, but she doesn't kill. She's not a psychopath like Damon." Stefan said with a light chuckle. Elena gave him a look and he raised his hands in defense as smiles broke out over both of their faces.

"Well that's good," Elena sighed. Stefan could hear the nervousness in her voice, and as much as he hated it he knew it was just. Bella had attacked her.

"Look I know she freaked you out, but she's just really..." Stefan's voice trailed off as he searched for the right word. "Protective." He offered kissing her hand as they pulled out of the school parking lot.

"I think that's a bit of an understatement," Elena laughed softly.

"Not in my family," Stefan laughed as they pulled onto Elena's street.

"Sorry," Elena laughed. "I just thought Damon was the weird one in the family."

"Nope sorry, that would be me." Stefan laughed as Elena parked the car. "I'm the one who thinks before they try and kill." They both climbed out of the car, and headed inside the house. "So where are Jeremy, and Jenna?" Stefan asked as they headed into the kitchen, and deposited their bags on the counter.

"Jenna had some seminar to go to at school, and Jeremy's at the grill." Elena said turning to face Stefan. She was surprised when he was only inches from her. He lifted her up, kissing her fully on the mouth, and sitting her on the counter.

"Good," Stefan said smiling, as he continued to kiss her. "Then we," kiss "have the house" kiss "to ourselves."

"That's really great!" Elena said between kisses. Stefan lifted her, and he legs curled around his waist as he rushed them upstairs, dropping them both on the bed. Stefan's phone fell to the floor as they landed on the bed, their mouths still intertwined until...

Stefan's phone began to shrill loudly. The generic ringtone he had never bothered changing playing through the iphones' speakers. "Leave it!" Elena gasped wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling his mouth back to hers. Stefan was content to forget about his ringing phone as it slowly faded to silence. That is until it rang a second time.

"Damn it!" Stefan curse as he pulled away from Elena annoyed at the persistent calling. He ran to his phone, answering it quickly, but not before taking into account his brothers name on the caller ID. "This really isn't a good time." He said by way of greeting.

"Since when have I ever cared about good timing!" Bella smirked from the other end of the line. Stefan couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips at his sister's voice.

"Izzy," Stefan began. "Why do you have Damon's phone?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"Because you wouldn't have answered mine!" Bella said knowingly.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked sitting back on the bed.

"Why aren't you home yet?" Bella asked, her voice showing slight annoyance.

"I'm kinda busy," Stefan said annoyed.

"I don't care!" Bella snapped. "Come home, now." She said her voice leaving no room for argument. "And bring your little girlfriend with you!" Bella said before hanging up.

"Whats wrong?" Elena asked watching Stefan stuff his phone back in his pocket.

"Damn it," Stefan muttered to himself. "We may have a problem."

* * *

_Alright for the record I wrote this completely out of order. I wrote Stefan's part first, then Bella's and then Damon's lol, Please leave me a review and the next story I update will be Charmed Again! So Bella meets Elena for real next chapter so I hope your all excited, and how fast you get an update depends on how fast I update my other two stories!_


	9. Q&A

_I know its been forever, but this chapter is worth the wait! Alright first thing first I have **235 **__reviews for this story! So excited! Bella and Elena are in the same room again, and I hope you like it! _

_Also I have a plot idea for an NCIS story I want you to vote on it on my profile page poll. Don't worry though it will NOT be posted until I have finished the three stories I already have going._

_AND I am doing two more stories for 's prompt challenges. A Vampire Diaries fic with prompt Hunt, and a Charmed fic with prompt Run. I recommend you all go check out that page because it rocks, and you might see something you really wanna read._

_Skip whats below if you didn't leave an anonymous review_

_Mara Jade – Trust me you'll get plenty of rebelling Stefan in my fics! I love it when he's in trouble to lolz._

_Blank – I'm so glad you like it!_

_Kat the cat – I know, but she is a really good older sister._

_Debby – So glad you like it! Here is the next chapter!_

_Ellla – I know I took so long, but I am so glad you like all my stories!_

_Kayla - So glad you like the story!_

_Hell – The confrontation begins... Now! Enjoy!_

_Ina – I know, and I didn't get enough Damon as I wanted in here! Not nearly, but next chapter is planned to have a ton!_

* * *

Chapter 9

With all the stalling Stefan, and Elena could come up with, consisting of any and all excuses that Stefan didn't think would get him killed they were only able to put off their arrival to the boarding house by about twenty minutes. Not nearly long enough if you asked for Stefan's opinion. He was grateful as they parked the car out front that Damon's car was sitting beneath an old oak tree not far off. He could tell Elena was nervous, could feel her body move, twitch a squirm the closer they had gotten to the boarding house, and now that the car was stopped and all was quiet he could here the fast paced beating of her heart.

"Don't worry," Stefan smiled softly at Elena. "Everything will be fine." Elena threw him a nervous smile, and Stefan knew she wanted to believe him, but he wasn't even sure if he could believe himself. He knew Damon wouldn't let Bella kill anyone. Not without good reason anyways.

"I guess we should get this over with," Elena smiled trying to ease the tension she could feel growing as the minutes crawled by. Stefan leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, before they both made their way to the front door. Elena nervously grasped onto Stefan's hand as he opened the door and the couple made their way into the living room. Bella was sitting cross-legged on the couch. Edward sat on her right side and Emmett to her left. She turned her head to gaze at the newcomers as the door closed and stood to greet them.

"Well that took you long enough," Bella said smirking at her little brother before turning and walking towards the kitchen. Stefan squeezed Elena's hand comfortingly as they followed her through the door and into the kitchen. The door closed behind them, and Stefan immediately found several shopping bags being shoved his way.

"What's this?" Stefan questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"New clothes," Bella said simply. "Go try them on." She said waving her arm, obviously dismissing him from the room.

"Your kidding, right?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"Do I look like I'm kidding," Bella said giving him what could only be considered a _duh_ look.

"Give me a good reason I should leave you two alone, just so I can try on clothes," Stefan asked with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Ooh, I love this game!" Bella said with mock enthusiasm. Her voice then dropped the sarcasm. "Make sure they fit."

"What do you mean make sure they fit!" Stefan scoffed despite the angry glare he was receiving. "I've been wearing the same size clothes for 145 years!"

"Well you need to make sure you like them," Bella said obviously growing annoyed.

"Oh please," Stefan argued. "Like you care whether I like them or not."

"That is true," Bella said waving off his protest once again. "Your still gonna go upstairs, and try them on." Stefan opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off instantly. "Will you just do as your told for once! For gods sake I'm not gonna kill her!" Bella said gesturing angrily towards Elena who couldn't help but stiffen.

"Are you sure? Because you seemed pretty hell bent on it this morning!" Stefan snapped. Bella was at his side instantly and pulled him roughly to the side.

"Would you cut the crap!" Bella snapped angrily. "I told you I wouldn't kill her! We'll be fine down here! Won't we," Bella said turning to Elena. Stefan gazed worriedly at Elena, who forced a smile on her face.

"Don't worry," She said forcing the calm into her voice. Stefan continued to gaze worriedly at her. "We'll be fine, and you'll just be upstairs." Stefan still looked unsure, but Bella turned him, and shoved him lightly towards the kitchen door.

"Your gonna have to do it anyways," Bella said exasperated. "Might as well get it over with!" Elena smiled as Stefan worriedly left the room. Bella waited until she heard him treading up the stairs, knowing full well that the pout that graced his face was entirely her fault. Turning to Elena she gestured to one of the bar stools that sat pushed up to the island. "Coffee?" Bella asked walking over to the pot and flipping the switch to start the brew.

"Thanks," Elena said watching Bella nervously. Bella kept her back to Elena until the coffee finished brewing, before turning and handing her a steaming cup.

"Ok, so I realize I may have over reacted this morning." Bella said sipping her coffee. Elena remained quiet, completely unsure of what to say. "But you need to understand that this doesn't change anything. If you hurt my brothers, I will kill you. As for now though, I wanna know whats going on in this town, but first you should meet the people who came with me."

"Alright," Elena said somewhat relieved. Bella walked over to the kitchen door, motioning for Edward and Emmett to come into the kitchen.

"This is Edward, and Emmett Cullen," Bella said pointing them out to Elena. "Guys this is Elena."

"Nice to meet you," Elena said still semi-nervously. Edward and Emmett smiled kindly at her before Bella spoke again.

"Alright, I've got a few questions for you." Bella said as the Cullens each poured themselves a cup of coffee.

"Sure," Elena said taking a sip of her coffee. "What do you wanna know?"

"Well for starters how did you find out about Stefan, and Damon?" Bella asked.

"Well it was kind of an accident," Elena said nervously. "There was this old man who said he remembered Stefan from 1953, and I was suspicious so I went and looked in the news archive, and found an old video from when someone died in the boarding house-"

"Joseph," Bella sighed annoyed. Elena nodded in confirmation.

"Anyways I confronted him on it, and he told me." Elena said quietly in remembrance of that night.

"Way to hold under pressure Stef," Bella muttered smiling despite herself. "So who all in this town knows about vampires?"

"All the founding family's adults," Elena said mentally ticking off the number of people who knew about the things that go bump in the night. "All the sheriffs deputies, a couple friends from school Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, she's a witch, and our history teacher Alaric Saltzman-"

"You told your history teacher?" Bella's voice was confused. She was positive Stefan and Elena weren't that stupid.

"No," Elena said thinking of the best way to explain the complicated series of events. "I guess a couple years ago Damon changed Rick's wife Isobel into a vampire, and Rick thought he killed him and turned into a vampire hunter. Well he came here to take the teaching position after Damon killed out history teacher Mr. Tanner-"

"Good job Damon," Bella muttered under her breath so only Emmett and Edward could hear.

"Well he recognized Damon from that night, and made it his goal to kill him for a while, but now their friends." Elena said smiling despite herself.

"Ok well who are these Caroline, and Bonnie chicks? Why do they know?" Bella asked the thought occurring to her that this conversation may be a little less stressful with something stronger than coffee.

"Well when Damon first showed up he used Caroline and fed off her," Elena said her voice growing harsh as she thought of how Damon had abused her friend. "But he compelled her to forget. A week ago though, Caroline was in a car accident, and they didn't know if she would make it." Elena's throat constricted painfully. "Damon fed her enough blood to heal her. But Katherine showed up later and smothered her with a pillow. She got her memory back, and now she's spying on us for Katherine."

"God damn it," Bella said loud enough to be heard. "Wait, isn't her mom the vampire hunting sherriff?"

"Yeah," Elena said.

"Hows she hiding that one," Bella asked suspiciously. "I'm pretty sure her mom would notice if she suddenly started avoiding the sun, and stopped eating."

"Bonnie made her a ring, like yours and Stefan's, and Damon's so she can hide it." Elena explained shortly.

"What about Bonnie?" Bella asked shaking her head softly in annoyance.

"Bonnie found out she was a witch the same time as I found out about Stefan and Damon," Elena explained thinking back to when witch craft had seemed like nothing more than magic tricks. IT had some how morphed into a violent means of protection.

"Let me guess," Bella said sighing. "She's a direct descendent of Emily Bennett, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Elena said nodding. "That's how she figured it out. Emily possessed her to destroy some amulet Damon had to free the tomb vampires, and after that Damon attacked her. SO she kinda hates all vampires right now," Elena finished sadly.

"Anyone else?" Bella said annoyed as she could sense the list would grow.

"Well, my younger brother Jeremy," Elena offered reluctantly.

"You told him about all of this?" Bella asked incredulously. She knew if it were her she would keep her younger brother as far away from all this as possible.

"No," Elena said her voice going cold at the thought. "He found out on his own, twice." At Bella's persistent stare she continued. "Jeremy was dating a friend of mine, Vicki Donovan and Damon turned her into a vampire. Well she attacked Jeremy and I and Stefan staked her. Jeremy was scared and confused, so I let Damon erase his memories, and he was fine for a while." Elena couldn't help the tightness in her throat. "Then he met Anna. I guess her mom was trapped in the tomb, and it was Jonathan Gilbert's fault, so she wanted her mom to kill Jeremy for revenge, but she fell for him, and told him everything-"

"And then she died in the fire," Bella said referring to the obituary that had brought them here.

"Yeah," Elena said sadly.

"So what happened to Zack," Bella asked as though the thought had only just struck her. Which she was slightly sorry to say it had.

"I'm not exactly sure," Elena said truthfully. "I know Damon killed him, but I'm not sure why or how,."

"That figures." Bella muttered. "So how did you meet Stefan?" She asked curiously.

"Well I say we met in the men's room, but Stefan says we didn't officially meet until we were in the graveyard." Elena said smiling despite the tension that hadn't completely melted in the room. "But I guess we really met the day of the accident." Elena said her voice growing somber.

"Accident?" Bella's voice was immediately concerned, and on edge.

"Last spring my parents d-died in a car crash," Elena said forcing her voice to remain as normal as possible.

"I'm so sorry," Bella said sympathetically. She knew exactly what it felt like to lose your parents.

"Thank you," Elena said for once not feeling instantly annoyed when someone told her how sorry they were. "But Stefan saved me that day. I was in the backseat of the car, and it went over Old Wickery Bridge. Stefan heard the accident and came to help. No one understood how I got out of the car." Elena could feel the tears gathering in her eyes, and blinked them away quickly.

"So any other Mystical beings I should know about?" Bella asked her voice sounding only half serious.

"Not that I know of," Elena smiled softly.

"Good," Bella smiled. "Want more coffee?"

* * *

Stefan pulled the sixth shirt over his head, and sighed in annoyance at the meaningless task his older sister had used to get him out of the room, and still meant for it to be done. Even as a human, when his clothing sizes changed regularly he despised trying on clothes, and having his measurements taken. He removed the shirt he was determined never to wear, and tossed in back on the bed, away from the ones he actually liked, before reaching for his seventh.

"Love the color," Damon quipped sarcastically from the doorway. "Really brings out your brooding forehead lines!" Stefan scowled at his older brother before removing the shirt and placing it on the bed in his personal keep pile. He knew full well that all the clothes would be going in his closet, but only the select few he liked would be worn by his choice. When Damon didn't retreat Stefan pulled on another shirt, and turned to face his brother.

"Did you want something?" Stefan asked letting his annoyance show. Damon, however only raised his eyebrows at the tone. "Sorry," Stefan said knowing his brother was letting him off. Damon could sense the tension, and worry coming from his younger brother.

"Relax," Damon said simply walking over to stand next to Stefan. "You know she wont kill Elena without reason." Stefan turned and glared at Damon.

"Your really not helping," Stefan muttered and Damon could see the worry in his eyes.

"Elena is not going to give Bella any reason to kill her," Damon scoffed. Stefan's worried gaze continued. "I'll talk to her," Damon relented as he handed Stefan the ninth, and final shirt to pull on. It was a simple red dress shirt, and Stefan frowned at it in instant disapproval. Damon smirked knowing Stefan had always hated dressing up.

"Thanks," Stefan said as he buttoned the shirt up. Damon walked in front of him straitening the shirt out, before giving him the ok to remove it. Damon hung the shirts on a hanger while Stefan redressed.

"Lets head downstairs," Damon said leading the way. "Make sure Elena's still breathing." He laughed knowing he had already eased his baby brothers fears.

"Not funny," Stefan griped shortly. They descended the stairs, and entered the kitchen both silently relieved that there had been no further altercations between the two. Elena still sat on the bar stool sipping coffee, while both Cullens leaned against the kitchen counters. They could here Bella in the laundry room that was off of the kitchen.

"What are you doing," Damon asked incredulously?

"Laundry," Bella said walking out of the laundry room with a basket of freshly folded clothes under her arm. "Seeing as I'm the only one who knows how in this family!" She sat the basket down on the counter. "When was the last time one of you did laundry?"

"Oh it was not that bad," Damon scoffed.

"I've done five loads since I got back this morning!" Bella exclaimed. Damon and Stefan glanced at each other before shrugging their shoulders. "Of course," Bella sighed. "How did the dress shirt fit?" She directed at Stefan.

"Fine," Stefan said standing behind Elena and brushing the question off as meaningless. Bella rolled her eyes, before glancing at Damon, who nodded in agreement. They both knew Stefan would say fine if the shirt were three sizes to big. The clock on the wall chimed, letting them know it was already five o'clock.

"Oh god," Elena said glancing at the clock. "I've gotta go. Jenna will be home soon."

"I'll ride with you," Stefan said as Elena stood.

"Hurry," was all Bella offered. She knew Stefan would interpret it correctly as _Come-home-right-after! _

"Got it," Stefan said as he followed Elena out of the kitchen.

"Bye," She called over her shoulder. Damon waited until he heard Elena's car moving away, before he reached up, and grabbed his black leather jacket from the coat hook.

"Well, I'll be back in about two hours," Damon said heading towards the kitchen door.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked following him into the living room.

"Council meeting," Damon said shortly heading out the door. "No children aloud," He said before shutting it tightly. Bella shook he head in annoyance, before heading back into the kitchen.

"Well that went as well as could be expected," Edward smiled softly wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him.

"Eh," Emmett said waving his hand in a so-so motion. "I kinda miss the slamming people into walls thing."

"Of course you do," Edward laughed. The effortless banter Emmett, and Edward were able to keep up eased any tension that remained in Bella's body.

"I'm gonna run upstairs and put these clothes away," Bella said grabbing the basket. "I'll be down in a few minutes. Why don't you put in a movie," Bella smiled kissing Edward on the lips, before speeding upstairs, and into Damon's room. Most of the clothes in the basket were his. She let the door fall shut casually, but made sure it was secure, before pulling out her new cell phone she had purchased, and dialing a number she had memorized long ago. The ringing lasted only a minute before answered. She greeted the answerer with only one sentence. "I need a favor..."

* * *

_So what did you think? And for those of you who were worried about Bella just automatically liking Elena don't worry she doesn't! All she's saying in this is that she wont be on a constant kill Elena mission. I know some of you are thinking "Elena left somethings out." A couple of those were on purpose, but I might have forgotten some of the minor things, so just let me know what you think could be missing._

_R&R! Let me know what you think of the chapter, of the prompt ideas, and of the poll if you look at it. Everyone PLEASE vote! Even if its just to say no, or to tell me to focus on my already published storie (Yes that is an option)_


	10. Somethings Wrong

_I am so sorry for the long wait but first and most important **MERRY CHRISTMAS! **I absolutely love the holidays and consider this my gift to you cause this chapter is LONG! I was thinking about it the other day but I used to think a two page chapter was long. Oh how the times have changed!_

_Enough rambling if you left an anonymous review look below, if not skip the italics below!_

_JJ – I love setting myself up for little side stories, and I promise thats going to be one! I couldn't help it cause it just seemed like something that would eventually happen if you lived forever!_

_Nono – I'm so glad you like it!_

_Hell – I know it was an adorable brother moment, and it would annoy me too, but it seemed like the perfect way for her to get him out of the room._

_Plzplzplzplzplzzz – Sorry it took a little longer but I really hope this was worth the wait :)_

_Marajade – I am so very glad you still love the story!_

_Molly – I'm so glad you love it and trust me Stefan can't stay out of trouble for to long :)_

_iluvurstory – Stefan will be getting into some trouble in this story, but I'm building up!_

_YAY – I'm so glad you like it! And more than the originals! I can't believe it! I'm so glad you love it!_

_Ina - I'm so glad you love the story, and I'm glad your sympthetic to the other stories lol! I really hope you like the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 10

Eight days passed calmly, or as calm as possible in the Salvatore household. Damon and Stefan got used to seeing the Cullen boys each morning, and the Cullen's got used to being around the Salvatore's. Bella spent the majority of her time breaking up arguments and fights either between Damon and Stefan, or Edward and Emmett. She didn't mind though. It was a small price to pay in order to make sure her brother's were safe. They had developed a routine for the mornings. Bella woke early, normally around six. She showered before waking Stefan up for school, and then headed downstairs. She made breakfast for herself, Edward, Emmett, and Stefan while he showered. Stefan would drink his blood quickly, and if Bella had actually cooked he would sit and eat. He would then leave for school. Bella knew he left early to meet Elena at her home, and as much as she hated it she knew there was little she could do to stop it. She was civil around Elena, but that didn't mean she had to like the girl.

For now though Bella was simply happy that the tension between her brother's and the Cullen's had actually dissipated. She no longer had to worry about breaking up fights between the four. Though Damon still hadn't relaxed on his _No one goes near them without me _rule. As annoying as it was Bella found comfort in her brother's protectiveness. She often heard him roaming the halls at night. She had slept with Stefan for five of the past eight nights, and she was used to hearing him popping in at random times throughout the night. During the one other night, besides the first; where she had slept with Damon she had felt him slipping out of bed in the middle of the night, only to return minutes later.

Neither of her brother's had questioned why even though she had completely cleaned and redid her room she continued to sleep with them. She assumed that it was because they were all three used to sleeping together. Damon was most likely happy because if she was sleeping with one of her brothers, than she wasn't sleeping with her boyfriend. Bella had decided before they even arrived that her brothers didn't need to know about what had happened in Volterra. It was over and done with. The Volturi wouldn't be a problem. Not for now anyways. Carlisle had assured her that there would be no problems.

For now though she sat on the couch between Emmett and Edward. The three had just returned from a short hunt, and had decided to put in a movie. It was a little after three and Bella knew Stefan would be home soon, and had already heated him a mug of animal blood in the microwave. It was about ten minutes later when the front door opened and closed. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the second set of foot steps, and the scent she had grown used to smelling when Stefan came home from school. It was the first time Elena had been to the house since she and Bella had come to their understanding. She heard Elena's soft laugh as Stefan closed the door, and the two made their way towards the staircase.

"Bloods in the microwave," Bella said before the two could even reach the stairs. Stefan had a bad habit of neglecting his feeding needs, and Bella was determined to make sure her brother didn't starve himself to death.

"Thanks," Stefan said as they changed course and headed to the kitchen.

"There's fresh coffee to Elena," Bella offered.

"Thanks," Elena said smiling softly. The couple made their way into the kitchen. Stefan grabbed the blood from the microwave as Elena poured herself a mug of the coffee, before the two made their way up the stairs and into Stefan's room. Stefan held a finger to his lips, indicating Elena to keep quiet as he shut the door very easily, making the noise undetectable by the three downstairs.

"That's better," Stefan smiled softly.

"So what time did you want to head to the grill tonight," Elena questioned smiling softly as the two sat on the bed together. She sipped on her coffee letting the hot liquid trickle down her throat.

"It doesn't matter to me, when does Caroline want to meet us there?" Stefan questioned before taking a drink from the warm blood he held in his hands.

"I think she said around seven," Elena answered. "I think that's about a half hour after Matt gets off, and she's still avoiding him."

"Makes sense then," Stefan said as a small smile pulled at his lips. "Is Bonnie coming," Stefan risked to ask the question. He knew the relationship had been strained since Bonnie had found out Caroline had been changed, and he knew that Bonnie was resisting both girl's efforts to mend their broken friendship.

"No," Elena sighed sadly. "We tried to convince her to come, but she barely talks to us anymore."

"Don't worry," Stefan smiled softly. "She'll come around."

"I know," Elena smiled despite the sickening feeling that thinking of Bonnie put in her stomach. "I don't want to think about it tonight. Tonight I just want to relax, and enjoy time with my boyfriend." Elena smiled kissing Stefan lightly. Stefan smiled but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but worry about his sister's reaction to his leaving tonight. It had only been a few days since her arrival and she hadn't exactly gotten used to the idea of her brother dating a Katherine look alike. While Stefan understood her protectiveness, he was also going stir crazy from spending so much time stuck in the house. Elena and Stefan worked on the history project the two had been assigned by Alaric.

* * *

Damon could hear the muffled argument coming from the kitchen the second he walked through the front door. He was however surprised to see Elena sitting in the chair opposite of the Cullens. He raised an eyebrow, throwing his leather jacket over the railing of the staircase.

"Well I see you three have made friends," Damon quipped pausing for a moment by the unoccupied couch. The voices were muttered, and he couldn't make out the words. He could however differentiate between the voices of his brother and sister. He noticed the small, almost undetectable crack in the door which was the only reason he could pick up on the conversation in the first place. He assumed it was Stefan's protectiveness of Elena that left the door cracked.

"Not the time Damon," Elena sighed glaring at him.

"How long?" Damon questioned nodding towards the door to the kitchen, and ignoring Elena's answer.

"About ten minutes," Elena said biting her lip with the nervousness Damon was sure she felt. Bella and Elena had had very few meetings, and the first had consisted of the vampire girl trying to rip her throat out.

"Fantastic," Damon said before turning and making his way towards the kitchen. "Wait here," He called over his shoulder, before pushing the door open and walking into the kitchen. Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes at his two siblings who stood on opposite sides of the island, glaring at each other.

"About time you came home," Bella said abandoning her argument with Stefan and turning to glare at Damon. The eldest of the three simply raised an eyebrow in question about his sisters snappish attitude. He wondered what she and Stefan could possible be arguing about that would have put her in such a foul mood.

"Whats got you all fired up," Damon questioned walking to the fridge and pulling out a bag of blood.

"Its nothing, because we're not talking about it anymore," Bella said sternly, turning her glare to Stefan. It was obvious to both Stefan and Damon that this was no longer and argument between brother and sister. While Stefan was use to his older siblings acting more like parents, that didn't mean he had to like it, and for now he wasn't ready to give in on his argument.

"Izzy, that's not fair." Stefan sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, cause I care what you think is fair!" Bella scoffed leaning against the counter. "Your not going."

"Going where?" Damon directed at Stefan as he sipped on the now heated blood. He raised his eyebrow when he received no answer from his younger brother, knowing it was never a good sign when his siblings hid simple information. "Stefan." Damon's voice was stern, and left Stefan with a held in sigh of annoyance.

"It's just to the grill tonight," Stefan said crossing his arms over his chest. Damon rolled his eyes at the almost pout that graced Stefan's face. Damon raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"And?" Damon questioned exasperatedly. He personally saw nothing wrong with Stefan's plans. Stefan knew the rules if he wanted to go to the grill. He had to ask Damon and had to be home by nine, and while Stefan greatly opposed the strict curfew he was never stubborn enough to actually miss it.

"That's it," Stefan snapped. "She's freaking out over nothing."

"Watch it," Damon warned. Stefan dropped his eyes at the subtle reprimand. Damon turned his gaze to Bella. "And your problem with this is what exactly?"

"I don't think its a good idea," Bella said firmly. Damon was slightly shocked with the determination in her voice.

"Why?" Damon could tell something was wrong, and wanted to kick himself for not realizing it sooner. Bella's form was tense, and though she tried to hide it, the worry was obvious to her older brother.

"I don't know," Bella sighed running a hand through her hair in annoyance. "Something feels wrong."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked instantly alarmed.

"Somethings off, and I don't know what." Bella said in annoyance. She turned her gaze to Stefan. "I don't know what it is, but I don't want you out alone until we figure it out." Stefan opened his mouth to argue but didn't get the chance.

"Then go with him," Damon said as he downed his mug of blood and placed it in the sink.

"What," Bella exclaimed while Stefan turned and glared at his older brother.

"You heard me," Damon scoffed. "You don't want him out alone, than go with him. He's safe at the grill. Especially if your there. As long as you two stay close than I don't have a problem with it."

"I don't need a babysitter Damon," Stefan argued annoyed. Damon rolled his eyes already sick of the protest he was receiving.

"You know I could come up with a million different reasons that say differently, but that doesn't really matter." Damon snapped. "You can either stop arguing and go with Bella, or you can keep it up and I'll actually give you something to whine about when you stay home tonight!" Bella rolled her eyes at the argument.

"That's enough you two." She said as she rinsed out Damon's cup, and laid it face down in the sink to be washed later. Damon smirked at his sister. No matter how annoyed she was with her little brother she would do anything to keep Stefan out of trouble.

"It's his choice," Damon said raising an eyebrow at Stefan. "Well."

"Fine," Stefan huffed angrily. He knew this was one of the times he'd have to pick and choose his battles, and he also knew that no matter what he did, or how much he argued he would lose this battle.

* * *

The grill was packed hours later as Stefan, Elena, and Caroline stood playing pool. The three had spent the majority of the evening playing pool, stopping only once to eat, which was mainly for Elena and Caroline's benefit. Elena actually needed to eat, and eating regular food helped Caroline with her blood cravings. They helped Stefan as well, but not nearly as much when he craved human blood badly.

Stefan enjoyed his time with Elena and Caroline. He was more than grateful for the excuse to finally be out of the house. He was even more grateful for the fact that Bella had simply introduced herself to Caroline, and then had disappeared towards the back of the restaurant with Edward and Emmett; leaving the three friends to their own devices. Well for the most part. All three of them were well aware that even though Bella, Emmett, and Edward were at the other end of the grill that the three vampires could clearly, and cleanly hear every word said between the three friends. And Stefan knew for a fact that Bella was waiting for any sign of a problem.

Bella for her part resisted the urge to sit as close to her brother as possible. She couldn't kick the feeling that something was wrong, but she also couldn't pin point what it was that made her skin crawl. What ever it was had her wanting both of her brothers in her sight. She had tried to convince Damon to join them at the Grill, but he steadily refused. Bella wasn't sure what Damon was up to, but she was positive it had something to do with her own uneasy feeling. She didn't know how, but she knew Damon's sudden plans, the ones that had him following his younger siblings the majority of the way to the grill; was part of his way to check up on the possibility of a threat.

For now she sat in the back booth of the Grill between Emmett and Edward. The three kept up a quiet banter mostly for appearances sake as Bella made sure to keep a discreet eye on her younger brother. She did however try and give her little brother a small amount of privacy. She didn't purposely listen in on his conversation, but she did listen out for his voice. Not so much for the words he spoke, but his tone. Stefan was very distinct when he spoke, and both of his siblings could detect his mood easily when he spoke. That particular quality worked both ways.

For now she was content to sit back, and keep a quiet eye on Stefan and his friends as they played pool. Bella had only taken the time to introduce herself to the perky blond, and had taken an almost instant liking to her. She was careful though. From what Damon had told her for the time being Caroline was being scared into spying for Katherine. Bella had been instantly enraged, but Damon had convinced her to keep it cool for now. They knew and Caroline wasn't going to figure out anything they didn't want her to know. While part of her wanted to stake the blond another slightly stronger part sympathized with her.

After a while Bella let her body relax and began to enjoy her evening. The grill was vibrant and full of people, but not annoyingly so. Before she knew it a few hours had past, and it was closing in on ten thirty. Bella knew Damon should be home around eleven, and planned on beating him there.

"Are you guys almost ready," Bella questioned finishing off the last of her root beer. Damon had been very subtle, yet adamant that none of them drink. Not that it was a problem. Edward and Emmett didn't drink and she refused to allow Stefan too. Not to mention that with her uneasy feeling as strong as ever she wasn't risking being impaired by any amount of alcohol.

"When ever you are love," Edward said softly. The three stood, Bella pulling on her jacket as she did so.

"I'll be right back," Bella said as she began walking towards Stefan. She was halfway to her brother when she felt the tight firm grip on her arm turning her. The face that met hers was unmistakeably drunk. The slightly dilated pupils, sweaty red face, and stench of liquor that poured from his open mouth was a dead giveaway.

"Hey there pretty lady," The slurred speech had Bella resisting the urge to shove this guy across the room. "Haven't seen you around here before."

"Lucky me," Bella snapped annoyed, but keeping her volume and tone under control. She was far enough away from Edward and Emmett that while they saw the encounter the noise from the crowd made it difficult for them to hear. Bella quickly motioned to Emmett and Edward that she was fine, but she could practically hear them stiffen behind her. She glanced to Stefan who seemed to have not noticed the drunk, and still had his back to his sister.

"Oh come on babe, don't be like that." The drunk slurred reaching out to touch her face. Bella easily knocked his hand away.

"Look why don't you just go back to your whiskey and call it a night." Bella snapped annoyed with the drunk man. The drunken man's face went even redder with an obvious mix of anger and embarrassment. He reached out, and grabbed her arm tightly, in a way she knew would be painful if she was human.

"Look you stupid-" The drunk man was cut off as he was pulled away from Bella and slammed into a wall. Bella couldn't help the shock that came over her body at the sight of her younger brother holding the larger drunk man against the wall. Rage engulfed Stefan's face, and Bella knew he was struggling to keep his face completely human.

"Stefan-"

"If you so much as THINK about touching my sister again I will rip your throat out!" Stefan's threat was quiet and menacing, and she knew that besides the drunk that only the vampires in the grill would hear it.

"Stef let him go," Bella's voice fell on deaf ears. She moved forward, intending to pull Stefan off of the drunk, but was stopped by a light grip on her arm. She turned to see Edward standing next to her, and Emmett rushing past her. She watched Emmett pull Stefan from the drunk, practically tossing him towards Edward and his sister; before grabbing a fist full of the drunk's shirt. Stefan moved to go closer to the drunk, but Bella grabbed his hand in both of hers and kept him next to her as Elena and Caroline moved closer to them.

"Come near her again, and you'll have me to deal with!" Emmett's threat was loud enough to be heard by the small crowd that had gathered around them. Emmett released the drunk, giving him one final shove against the wall. Emmett glared at the drunken man, until he felt a light pull on his arm.

"Emmett lets go," Bella said firmly when Emmett gave no sign of moving. Emmett reluctantly moved, and allowed Bella to pull him away from the muttering drunk. "Lets just get out of here." Bella said as she motioned for the group to head to the exit. The small group headed out the door, but didn't make it far once outside. Not two feet from the door to the grill they heard it violently slam open as the drunken man from inside stumbled blindly towards them. "Oh god," Bella sighed as she heard him calling after him.

"I ain't done with you yet!" He growled reaching for Bella, but in his drunken gaze he grabbed Edward's arm instead. The drunk pulled harshly, turning Edward around. He didn't expect the punch to the face that came when Edward was turned. Edward had been sure to keep his strength at a minimum but the drunk man still crumbled to the ground unconscious.

"Nice," Emmett smirked clapping Edward on the back as he knelt down, and checked the drunk man's pulse. "He's fine, lets just get out of here."

* * *

Damon growled angrily as he parked his car in front of the Salvatore boarding house. His search for the cause of Bella's uneasy feeling had come up with nothing. Nothing his witchy contacts could discover, no knew people in town, and no signs of Katherine. He climbed out of his car, slamming the door in frustration as he headed to the front door. He stopped short of the entry way when he noticed a small brown package sitting in the center of the door. Damon stiffened instantly, forcing his heightened senses to search for anything out of the ordinary. He couldn't find anything. No strange sounds, no new scents. He approached the box with caution that most people would fined extremely out of character.

He stooped down and lifted the small box into his arms. It was light, and about the size of a toaster box. He sniffed the box and very vaguely remembered the scent. He couldn't place it to a face, but it brought up no bad memories, or feelings. Turning the package over in his hands he was shockingly less surprised than he should have been to see his sister's name scrawled on the address label.

Shaking his head in disbelief and slight annoyance Damon opened the door and walked into the house. He quickly discarded his jacket and the box on the couch, before heading over to the buffet where he kept the alcohol. He quickly poured himself a glass of bourbon and stood sipping it when he heard the quiet roar of an engine coming up the long winding driveway. Damon stood leaning against the back of the couch as he listened to the cars come closer, and come to a stop. His eyebrows raised at the muttered voice of his sister. It was barely audible, and purposely quiet. He knew exactly what that meant.

Something had happened, and Bella and Stefan were trying to keep it from him. Damon sighed in annoyance before downing what was left of his drink. This was bound to cause him stress. He sat his glass on the counter as he waited for the small group of people to come in. Elena had gotten a ride home from Caroline so only the four vampires remained with the group. When they finally did Damon couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as the four discarded their jackets.

"Your back early," Bella said taking the three steps that lead to the couch.

"And your late," Damon quipped letting his annoyance show.

"Oh calm down," Bella waved him off. Damon raised his eyebrow, glancing between his brother and sister.

"What happened tonight?" Damon questioned deciding he was done beating around the bush.

"Nothing important," Bella smirked softly. Damon rolled his eyes at his sister's evasive answer.

"Really," Damon snapped exasperatedly.

"Really," Bella answered again. She knew there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that Damon believed that nothing had happened. He'd picked up on it somehow, and Bella simply wasn't in the mood to even contemplate how. Damon sighed in annoyance.

"Stefan!" Damon called crooking a finger to gesture Stefan towards him. His younger brother reluctantly approached him. Stefan stopped just two feet short of Damon. "What happened?" It wasn't so much as a request to be told as a demand. Stefan remained quiet. "Now Stefan."

"It was nothing Damon," Stefan said before resuming his silence. It was obvious to Damon that he wasn't getting anymore information from his younger brother tonight.

"Fine," both Bella and Stefan were shocked at Damon's easy relent on his questioning, though Bella didn't show it and Stefan's eyes simply snapped up to Damon's face from where he had been staring at his shoes. "But when I do find out there will be hell if its something I should have known about." Bella rolled her eyes in annoyance as she went to walk past Damon. She reached up and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"You think you need to know everything," She smirked drawing a soft smile from Stefan. She turned back to the other three in the room. "Come on, I'm making blood." Bella said waving them forward. Stefan, Edward and Emmett followed behind her as Damon watched them past, but it was Edward who caught his eye. Or more importantly the small tear in his shirt that Damon was positive hadn't been there when the four had left. As Edward walked past Damon sped in front of him, taking Edward by surprise as his arm was grabbed roughly. Bella turned quickly to stare shocked at Damon.

"What the hell happened Bella," Damon growled angrily shaking Edward roughly. Bella didn't get the chance to respond however when a blur knocked into Damon roughly ripping his grip from Edward's arm and sending him crashing to the floor. Damon responded by kicking up before they had even stopped moving and sending his attacker crashing into the wall.

"Damon!" Bella called out shocked. "Stefan don't!" Bella demanded seeing Stefan's face change. Stefan seemed intent to ignore his sister, but Emmett grabbed his arm and pulled him back as Bella pulled Edward to his feet.

"I'm fine," Edward assured. Bella then moved to join the fight and pull the attacker from Damon but was stopped by the sudden appearance of another person.

"Alice!" Bella's voice was shocked and she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to Edward and Emmett to see Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie all gathered by them. Edward and Emmett seemed to be trying to both assure the three that they were fine, and explain what was going on at once. Bella heard the shard thud as the fight continued behind her. "Alice move!" Bella said firmly as she moved to go around the girl she considered to be her best friend.

"Bella you can't get in the middle of that," Alice said firmly. Bella gazed shocked at Alice but didn't have the time to respond as she heard yet another loud crash behind Alice. She gazed shocked at the fight still taking place, and gasped in shock when Damon finally slammed the attacker to the ground, with a tight grip around his neck. She finally realized who the attacker had to be.

"Whitlock?" And apparently so did Damon!

* * *

_I really hope you liked it! If anyone knows what the little sunk in living room thing is technically called I'd appreciate you letting me know :). As always please review! Charmed Again is next for an update :)._


	11. Family Reunion

_I really hope you all enjoy this next chapter, and I'm sorry for the long wait. Also I want everyone to know that how Jasper and Damon know each other is explained in this chapter. Along with that is how each of them were changed. I didn't explain the whole story with Katherine in 1864, but I know some people aren't familiar with the Vampire Diaries world. I want you to know that you are completely free to ask me any questions and I will answer to the best of my abilities. _

_If you left an anonymous review check below, and if not skip the italicized._

_Ina – I'm happy you guessed it lol, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappear._

_Misszayy – I'm so glad you like it!_

_MaraJade – Damon and Bella make excellent substitute parents :). I'm glad you thought it was cute, and this chapter has some much needed Cullen family bonding in it._

_Doodlechick12 – I'm so glad you liked this chapter._

* * *

"What in the hell..." Damon's voice trailed off shocked as he offered a hand to pull Jasper to his feet. Damon and Jasper stared at each other warily for a few moments.

"Salvatore?" Jasper smiled softly at the eldest Salvatore brother. "Its been awhile."

"About a century and a half," Damon smirked.

"Jasper, you know him?" Carlisle questioned calmly. You could hear the uncertainty that still rested in his tone. Over the years the Cullen's had only met a few of Jasper's friends from before he joined their family, and the majority of them weren't exactly pleasant encounters.

"Don't worry dad," Jasper smiled softly. "Damon and I were in the confederate army together." Carlisle nodded softly, before turning back to Edward and Emmett.

"Seriously?" Bella exclaimed. "You know everyone! How do you know everyone!" Bella muttered rubbing her head in exasperation.

"Not the time Bella," Damon smirked.

"Why? Not done attacking people yet?" Bella asked sarcastically. Damon opened his mouth intending some witty remark. "Oh never mind," Bella said turning from him. "How on earth did you find us?" Bella questioned suddenly turning to Carlisle.

"Well I could see you again," Alice spoke up drawing all eyes to her.

"You could see me..." Bella's voice trailed off in confusion and seconds later her eyes widened in realization. "Damn charm!" She muttered as she reached out and unclasped the silver chain from around her neck, and held the small silver cross and ring in her hand. "I swear if she wasn't dead, I'd kill her." Bella looked up, realizing she was talking to herself. "My protection spell wore off early, probably because of the extra body count." She added the last part more from her own curiosity than anything else.

"Damn it Bella you actually used that thing!" Damon growled out in shock.

"Did you really think I wouldn't," Bella questioned raising one eyebrow. Damon rolled his eyes at his little sister, but for now remained quiet. Bella knew that this wouldn't be the last she heard of this. "The spell must have short circuited or something. It was only ever meant to cover one person."

"So three people-"

"A third of the time." Bella finished Emmett's sentence. "Well that's a rip off!" Bella exclaimed reaching around to hook the chain around her neck again. "How'd you find us anyways?" Bella questioned? "I know I said we were in Mystic falls, but this place isn't exactly out in the open."

"The Volvo has a GPS feature in it." Carlisle answered. "Though we still couldn't see it until yesterday morning." Carlisle sent a pointed look to his two sons who had disappeared.

"Carlisle this entire thing is my fault." Bella said turning to both of them. "I panicked and I knew you'd try to stop me if you knew what I _could_ have walked into."

"It's alright Bella," Carlisle smiled warmly at her. "We understand why you did it. No one is upset with you."

"Except me," Damon spoke up causing Bella to role her eyes. "I still haven't been told what happened tonight." Bella turned and glared at her brother, before turning back to Carlisle.

"That's Damon, my older brother," Bella said nodding towards him. "You can ignore him though. He's a bit of a drama queen."

"Bella," Damon's voice rang out.

"Damon," Bella raised an eyebrow.

"What happened!" Damon was quickly losing his patience.

"I told you it was nothing Damon," Bella said again. Jasper immediately felt the tension in the room kick up a notch, and tried to calm everyone subtly.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked seeing the glare Damon was sending towards Bella.

"It's nothing Carlisle, really." Bella said smiling at Carlisle.

"Edward? Emmett?" Carlisle looked to his sons. The raised eyebrow let both boys know their father expected an answer.

"Its fine Dad." Edward said softly. Carlisle knew what that meant. Carlisle and Esme frowned slightly at the evasive answer. Turning to Emmett got them a similar answer. _'Edward if something happened you need to tell us. We need to be sure its taken care of.'_

"Really Dad, its fine," Edward's voice remained quiet, but Bella could read the look on his face. The look he got when someone was speaking to him through his mind reading abilities. Particularly the look he got when being scolded.

"You can't let anything go can you!" Bella exclaimed at Damon as she ran a hand through her hair. "It was just some drunk ass whole at the bar! He hit on me and got pissed when I turned him down. Stefan got hold of him, and then Emmett pulled Stefan off him, and we left. He followed us outside and grabbed at Edward. Edward knocked him out!" Bella stopped as she saw the instant change in Damon. His eyes darkened and Bella could practically see the fangs lengthening behind his mouth.

"Dammit Bella!" Damon shouted angrily. "This isn't something you keep from me!"

"Its taken care of Damon!" Bella snapped back.

"And you damn well know better than to hide things from me!" Damon snapped angrily at Stefan who recoiled from the sudden harsh tone.

"Damon!" Bella shouted! "Leave him out of it!" Bella could care less how angry Damon was it was no excuse to yell at their younger brother like that!

"Do you not understand you could have been hurt!" Damon shouted again.

"He barely touched me Damon!" Bella realized her mistake the second the words left her mouth. In an instant the entire room was silent, and the air crackled under the tension. Then she felt it. A surge of protection and anger that rant through her so forcefully she felt her own fangs descending. She noticed the rest of the Cullens reacting instantly to the feeling. Drawing their mates closer and standing tensed. A powerful emotion she couldn't place. She watched as Alice raced to Jasper pulling him farther from Damon, and speaking soft and hurried to him to low for Bella to bother trying to listen to as she kept all of her emotions focused on Damon.

"He touched you!" Damon's voice was quiet and menacing.

"It was a drunk ass whole!" Bella spoke calmly hoping to have some sort of affect on Damon. "I'll probably never see him again!"

"Damn right you won't!" Damon snarled as he suddenly headed for the door. He had slammed it shut and was outside before Bella even thought of calling after him.

"Damon!" Bella shouted as she followed after him. She raced after him through the icy night air stopping him a few dozen feet from the boarding house as he headed towards the woods. "Damon stop!" Bella grabbed his arm and put her strength into forcing her older brother to come to a stop.

"Go inside Isabella!" Damon's voice was still a snarl, but Bella instantly knew that none of it was directed at her. Bella placed herself firmly in front of Damon. Bella took notice of the Cullen's and Stefan who had followed them out. She noticed Jasper was back and felt the calm he was forcing over everyone begin to take effect. She only hoped it would effect Damon.

"Damon you can't kill every guy who touches me!" Bella said grabbing Damon's arm as he moved to go around her. Damon's eyes snapped to hers.

"Its worked for the last 145 years!" Damon snapped angrily.

"You said it yourself Damon! The town knows about vampires! You kill him and they'll be suspicious!" Bella argued.

"I can handle the damn council!" Damon snapped.

"Damon thirty people saw the little episode in the grill! If he goes missing don't you think the council is gonna point fingers at the three new kids who got in a fight with him!" Damon let out an annoyed growl at Bella's claim.

"Stefan!" The youngest Salvatore was next to his older siblings instantly. "Who was it?" Bella sighed in annoyance. She wasn't sure if Damon still planned on going after the drunk. She could tell Jasper's calming waves were having an effect on her older brother though.

"I don't know," Stefan said quietly. "I've never seen him before."

"And you're sure about that?" Damon demanded. "Because I'm telling you now is not the time to lie to me to save some pathetic drunk asshole!"

"Damon," Bella's tone was firm as Stefan dropped his eyes. "Drop it! You know damn well he didn't keep that from you on his own! You wanna be pissed, be pissed at me!" Damon sighed in frustration.

"You know I'm not mad at either of you," Damon sighed giving into the calming waves he had felt washing over her. He resigned himself to figure out which of the Cullen family possessed this ability. He knew for a fact that the forced calm was not his own doing, and he already suspected which Cullen was behind it.

"Lets go back inside," Bella said firmly looking between her two brothers. Bella could see the thinly veiled anger still in Damon's eyes. "Damon, please." Damon rolled his eyes before nodding his head towards the house.

"Go on," Damon sighed. At Bella's worried gaze he continued. "I'll be in soon." Bella nodded her head before hugging Damon, and turning to head towards the house.

"Come on," She said softly nodding her head for Stefan to follow her. Stefan shot her a worried look.

"Stef go," Damon said sternly. Stefan sighed but reluctantly followed his older sister towards the boarding house. Bella caught sight of Alice landing a quick kiss on Jasper's cheek before turning and heading in with the rest of her family. Jasper remained where he was a cast a small smile in Bella's direction, which she returned thankfully; before leading the rest of the small group into the boarding house.

Jasper approached Damon slowly. The two remained in an oddly companionable silence as they stared out into the forest. To a normal person the forest seemed peaceful and quiet, but to the two vampires the forest was bountiful in life. They stood silently listening to the various noises the forest's inhabitants made.

"Didn't really expect to see you again," Damon said quietly as he turned to face his lone companion.

"Well you weren't exactly the first person I expected to run into," Jasper returned taking a few steps closer.

"So how exactly did you end up here?" Damon questioned crossing his arms. It was obvious Damon was referring to how the other vampire was changed. "The last I heard of you, you were in Texas picking up more volunteers."

"And you were headed back home for a two week leave." Jasper said after a moments pause as the detail sprung at him. "Turned into a bit more than two weeks though," Jasper smirked softly. "I went to Texas," Jasper sighed as he drifted off in the memory. "I got about halfway through the quota they gave me, and was headed to Houston hoping to finish it off. It was late, and I was nearly there so I decided to keep riding. I ran into three women near a lake. They were vampires and Maria, the leader; changed me. She thought I would make a good candidate to train her newborns. Our kind had wars over territory a lot back then, and Maria won them all. She changed them so they were loyal to her, and I trained them. She turned on me one night, and I killed her. I found Alice not long after, and we found Carlisle."

"Carlisle? That the blond?" Damon questioned. At Jasper's nod Damon asked, "He didn't change you all?"

"No" Jasper said glancing back towards the boarding house. "He changed everyone except Alice and I. Alice can see the future, and once she was changed she saw me coming. When I found her she told me we had to find Carlisle. He's like a father to us all. And Esme's like a mother." Damon nodded but remained silent. "What about you? How did you end up like this?"

"I'm surprised Bella hasn't given you the life story," Damon smirked.

"You forget, we thought she was human until she took off." Jasper smiled.

"Right, well like you said I went back for the two week leave, but things had gotten bad back home," Damon said darkly.

"You mean-"

"Yes," Damon said forcing the conversation on. "When I returned there was a girl staying with our family. Katherine-" Damon went on to explain how he and Stefan had both been tricked by the seductive older vampire, and how they had died trying to save her from the mob lead by their father. "She had been feeding Stefan and I her blood for the past month so when we died we turned. Bella found us a few days later actually. She'd come back from Italy." Damon sighed running a hand through his hair. "That was in November, a couple weeks after Stefan turned 17."

"You were changed in November of '64?" Jasper asked smirking softly.

"Yeah why?" Damon questioned shocked by the seemingly random questioned.

"I was changed in January '65," Jasper laughed softly. Damon shook his head smiling despite himself. He couldn't help but smile at the iron.

"Well we said we were in this together," Damon smirked as he ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

"They're taking to long," Bella sighed as she continued to pace the floor of the kitchen. When they had all receded inside Bella had quickly lead everyone into the kitchen and tried to occupy herself by heating up blood for everyone. She had taken the time to empty several bottles of animal blood into a large pot and heating it up. She had done every dish in the house by hand, and had resorted to pacing across the floor in frustration to the amusement of Stefan.

"Don't worry Bella," Edward said softly walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Relax Izzy," Stefan said walking past her and placing his empty mug into the sink. As amused as he was by his sister's pacing he knew if she didn't calm down soon she would drive herself insane.

"Don't you _relax Izzy _me!"Bella snapped halfheartedly. "You know as well as I do that he is more than willing to go after that idiot!"

"He said he wasn't going to," Stefan shrugged as he pushed himself to sit on the counter.

"And you believe him?" Bella laughed despite herself.

"No not really," Stefan admitted though he didn't seem to worried about their older brother. He couldn't help the indifferent feeling about the well being of the man who had tried to hurt his sister. Bella sighed in Annoyance at her younger brother as she leaned against Edward.

"I really am sorry about all of this," Bella said glancing towards the rest of the Cullen's. As she placed her hands over Edward's which were wrapped around her stomach.

"It's alright dear," Esme said comfortingly. "We've told you. No one is upset with you."

"It's no use Mom," Emmett smiled softly. "She's been apologizing for over a week no matter what we say. She's more stubborn than Rose." Rosalie turned and landed a light slap on Emmett's shoulder. Bella couldn't help but smile at the joke as she sighed warily.

"You should eat," Stefan said suddenly. Bella's eyes snapped up and narrowed towards Stefan.

"Not now Stefan," Bella said semi-firmly. It dawned on Stefan immediately why Bella didn't want the subject brought up. He knew Edward and Emmett only fed from animals, and it made sense the rest of their family would follow the same dietary guide. He nodded his head softly letting Bella know he understood. "They're still taking to long." She muttered to herself in annoyance, fully aware that everyone in the room could here her.

"Someone's impatient," Damon smirked as he strolled into the kitchen with Jasper following closely behind. Bella rolled her eyes finally relaxing as Damon walked over to the fridge and pulled out two bags of blood, and two mugs.

"Damon, not now," Bella said seriously before Damon had the chance to rip open the blood bags. The incident at her last birthday was all to fresh in her mind.

"It's alright Bella," Edward said wanting to ease Bella's worries about her feeding habits. He turned to the rest of his family. "Bella and Damon drink human blood."

"Bagged human blood," Bella clarified quickly.

"Mostly," Damon smirked. He held up his hands I in a placating manner at the death glare Bella sent his way.

"It's different with us," Bella explained slowly. "When we bite people, it doesn't automatically change them like it does when you bite. We can feed off of a human without killing them or changing them. If they're willing it doesn't even hurt. I don't kill people, and normally I don't feed off of people, but I do drink it. Normally we get it from hospitals or blood banks, but with Carlisle working at the hospital I knew he'd notice and disappearances. So I get it sent to me from some friends in Twin Falls, Idaho."

"It's alright Bella," Carlisle said softly. "You don't hurt anyone the way you feed. When I was first changed I thought of living that way, but I quickly realized that a single bite from us would condemn another person. Then I learned that animal blood could sustain us just as well, but it didn't quite quell the craving."

"It's a little different for us," Bella added.

"How so?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"We can live off of animal blood. Stefan only drinks animal blood, but it effects us differently. We have the speed, strength, and we're nearly as indestructible as you, but on animal blood all of our powers are weaker. We aren't as fast or strong. We feel pain easier."

"What do you mean," Esme questioned?

"Now, because I've fed earlier; you could stab me with a knife and it wouldn't be all that painful." Bella explained carefully. "But if I weren't on human blood or I hadn't fed in a few days it would be as painful as it is for a human."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Damon interrupted. "The people blood is good for Bella, so she needs to drink it!" Damon's voice was firm.

"It's alright Bella," Alice cut in suddenly. "Jasper, will you walk outside with me." Alice said walking to him and taking his hand lightly. "We'll be back." Alice said as she lead the way past Carlisle and Esme, and towards the front door. Bella waited until she heard the front door close again before turning back to Damon.

"You're an ass!" Bella exclaimed as Damon easily ripped the blood bags open and filled the mugs.

"So I've heard," Damon brushed off the comment as he placed the two mugs into the microwave and began heating them.

"Don't you get it," Bella exclaimed in annoyance. "Jasper hasn't been away from human blood like the rest of them. He has more problems with it than the others do!"

"Well that's great to know," Damon smirked. Through the annoyingly cocky attitude Bella could see a faint amount of concern in Damon's eyes.

"Damon," Bella sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She shook her head in annoyance before sighing and continuing. "Well I guess I should introduce you all. Guys these are my brothers, Damon and Stefan. Damon, Stef, this is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice just went outside." Bella introduced them, pointing to each person individually. "So now that wee all know each other, can we stop throwing people into walls." She directed this last part to Damon.

"I make no promises," Damon smirked as he removed the warmed blood from the microwave and handed one mug to Bella. There was silence for a moment before Carlisle spoke again.

"There is only one thing I don't understand," Carlisle spoke suddenly.

"What is it," Bella questioned wondering what she could have possibly left out.

"Last March, when we were in Phoenix," Carlisle began and Bella couldn't help but stiffen slightly at the memory. "When James bit you, your body reacted like a normal human's."

"What!" Damon's voice was sharp as he slammed his now empty mug down on the counter. The other inhabitants of the room physically started at the sudden harshness in Damon's voice. "One of those things actually bit you!" Damon's eyes had darkened and in an instant he was in front of Bella.

"Damon relax-" Stefan was next to them now as Bella spoke.

"Where!" Damon barked angrily.

"My hand," Bella relented as Damon reached out and grabbed the hand she offered. She couldn't help but drop her eyes as all the others automatically flew to the pale glistening scars that marred her hand.

"Where is he!" Damon growled angrily.

"Damon-"

"Dammit Bella where is he!"

"Dead!" Bella shouted back. "If you would listen before you freaked out you would know that!" Bella snapped pulling her hand from her brother's grasp. "I don't know why it hurt like that, but its over and done with." Bella downed what was left of her blood before placing the cup in the sink and rinsing the remaining blood down the drain. She did the same to Damon's when he handed her the second mug.

"How in the hell did he even get to you?" Damon demanded raising one eyebrow in question.

"We were playing baseball-"

"You were playing baseball?" Stefan questioned smirking.

"Yes," Bella answered defensive of what she knew would be said next.

"And you didn't break anything?" Stefan teased giving a soft laugh as Bella reached her arm out and shoved him.

"No I didn't, thank you very much!" Bella couldn't help the smile.

"Mind you she was only the umpire," Emmett smirked. Bella sent him a light glare as he joined in on the teasing. She couldn't help but laugh knowing it went against every fiber of Emmett's being to not join in on teasing anyone.

"And you still managed to get hurt during it," Stefan smiled.

"You know what! You're a brat!" Bella exclaimed though she was smiling despite herself. The mood in the room had changed drastically and everyone was now smiling softly. Even Damon's eyes had lightened considerably. Everyone turned as the kitchen door opened and Alice and Jasper walked back in. It was seconds later when the clock from the living room began to chime, letting them know that it was already one in the morning.

"Look it's getting late, and some of us actually need to sleep," Damon said sending a firm stare towards his younger siblings. Stefan and Bella rolled their eyes simultaneously. Damon raised one eyebrow almost daring his younger siblings to argue with him.

"Chill Damon," Bella smiled. She was actually tired, and could see in Carlisle and Esme's eyes that they wanted to speak to Emmett and Edward in private. "Why don't you two go up, and I'll be there soon."

"You're joking, right?" Damon questioned rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on," Bella sighed in annoyance. "It's been over a week! I think you can trust them for a few minutes!" Damon and Bella stared at each other for a while, seeming to communicate silently; before Damon sighed.

"You get five minutes," Damon said firmly. "I swear to god Bella if I have to come back down here heads will roll. Literally!" Bella smiled at Damon, who leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead, before he followed Stefan out of the kitchen.

"You're dramatic," Bella called as the kitchen door swung shut.

"Five minutes," She heard the faint call as the door shut the rest of the way.

"He really is just kidding," Bella said softly hoping to reassure the Cullen's.

"You sure about that?" Jasper questioned smiling despite himself. "Because if I remember right he didn't take to well to that George guy." Bella couldn't help but blush.

"I really can't belief he told you about that." Bella laughed. "George Lockwood was some jerk who was five years older than me." She explained turning to the other Cullen's. "We had a bit of an altercation."

"A bit?" Jasper smirked. "If I remember right it was more than a bit."

"What happened?" Emmett questioned.

"At that time there were four different schools in Mystic Falls. One for younger boys where Stefan went, one for younger girls, one for older boys where Damon went and one for older girls, where I went. My school was closest to Stefan's and I had walked over to get him." Bella began explaining. "We had the same routine everyday. My class got out first, then Stefan's, then Damon's. I went and picked up Stefan, and Damon met us there later. We were waiting for Damon one day, and Lockwood came up to us. He tried talking, but he was an ass. He got angry when I told him to leave, and he grabbed me. Stefan got upset and tried to shove him off, but he was nearly ten years older, and five times his size then. George shoved Stefan to the ground just as Damon came over the hill. They tore into each other pretty good until a few other people from Damon's class broke it up." Bella stopped, lost in the memory. "I still can't believe you two know each other."

Jasper was quiet for a while, seemingly lost in his own memory. "We were close through the war. "I was a few ranks above him, but he was two years older than me. We looked out for each other. He had been in more battles, but I knew the way the army worked. We were together for nearly three years. Got in more trouble than we were worth together." Jasper was smiling fondly at the memory. "We goofed off to much together. Once we lost an entire cart full of uniforms, because we had the bright idea to rig a wagon wheel with some old ropes.. Of all placed they snapped as we were crossing some rickety old bridge, and the entire cart fell into the river below."

"It's weird," Bella said softly. "Damon never talks about his time in the Confederate Army, but its good to know he wasn't alone through it." She smiled softly because no matter how much she tried she couldn't get the image of an old horse drawn wagon falling into a creek. "I really am sorry about all the trouble I've caused in the past week. I just panicked. And then with that guy at the grill. I didn't mean to force Edward and Emmett into lying to you, but I know Damon. He would have killed him without a second thought for touching me. He's just really..."

"Protective," Emmett offered remembering how Bella had told them to be careful before their first time meeting Damon.

"It's alright Bella," Esme said softly moving forward and pulling Bella into a tight embrace. "We're just happy you're all safe."

"Just promise next time there's you think something's wrong, you'll let us help." Carlisle said coming forward and pulling Bella into a hug as Esme moved to hug the two boys.

"Yeah, I don't think Dad could handle another disappearing act." Rosalie smiled softly from where she stood glued to Emmett's side.

"I have to admit," Jasper smirked. "I think we'll have to re-carpet the living room from where he wore a track from pacing."

"Not to mention you look like you got a few more gray hairs while we were gone pops," Emmett smiled as Carlisle pulled him into a hug.

"Hey be nice," Alice said in a mock firm voice as she walked over to Carlisle and hugged him softly. "It's not Daddy's fault he got so worried. You know he's not as young as he used to be." Alice laughed kissing Carlisle on the cheek as he gave her a mock glare. Bella couldn't help but rejoice in the easy joking that she was used to around the family. She couldn't help but notice that even though Edward was smiling, he still had a fair amount of guilt hidden behind his eyes.

"Don't worry," Bella smiled softly despite herself. "From now on, you'll know what I know." She turned and glanced at the digital clock on the microwave noting her five minutes were up. "I'd better go," Bella said softly. She turned and kissed Edward lightly on the lips. "I'll see you all in the morning."

"Goodnight love," Edward said softly.

"Night Bells." Emmett smiled softly. The rest of the Cullen's said their good nights quickly.

"There's blood in the fridge. Anything in bottles is animal, but the bags are human." Bella explained quickly. "There are movies in the living room if you get bored." Bella smiled. At their nods she turned. "I'll see you all in the morning." With that Bella lead the way out of the kitchen with Edward following behind her. She wasn't surprised in the least to see Damon standing at the base of the staircase leaning back carelessly with his arms crossed over his chest. Edward kissed Bella once more on the cheek before releasing her hand as she started up the staircase, with Damon not far behind. Damon followed her to her old room, and stood near the closed door once they had entered. He was quiet for a while.

"You can't keep things like that from me Bella," Damon said and it was obvious as to what he was referring.

"You overreacted Damon," Bella said sighing as she began to dress for bed. She decided on nothing but a tank top, and a pair of shorts as she dressed quickly. She had long since gotten used to getting dressed in front of her brothers. "He was just some drunken idiot."

"It doesn't matter Bella," Damon sighed. "You two could have been hurt."

"Damon, you know me." Bella said walking up to Damon and staring him in the eyes. "If something were seriously wrong I would have told you."

"I know," Damon smiled softly. He was quiet for a minute. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"With Stef," Bella said as she lead the way out of her bedroom, and towards Stefan's. She paused outside his door. "Try and get some sleep." She said to Damon.

"You do the same," Damon said as she opened the door and walked into the bedroom. Stefan sat on the bed and as Bella came and crawled under the blankets he joined her. "Get some sleep." Damon said running a hand through Stefan's hair.

"Night Damon," Stefan said as Damon moved away from the bed.

"Night," Damon said softly as he flipped off the overhead light and made his way out of the bedroom closing the door behind him. Bella laid back on the bed and turned so she faced Stefan.

"Are you ok," Bella questioned as the two laid and watched each other.

"I'm fine Izzy," Stefan said softly.

"You know Damon wasn't mad at you, right?" Bella asked knowing Damon usually spoke before he acted. And tonight Stefan had taken the blow from a great deal of his anger.

"I know," Stefan smiled softly. Bella sighed in relief knowing Stefan was fine for now.

"Try and get some rest," Bella said softly as she readjusted herself so she could get some sleep. The two lay in silence for several minutes before Bella noticed Stefan's breathing had evened out and her younger brother had fallen into a deep sleep. She laid there awhile longer as she tried to force her body to relax enough to sleep.

* * *

Bella jolted awake from the nightmare gasping violently and covered in a cold sweat. She shot up in bed suddenly breathing heavily and pushing her sweat soaked hair from her face. She buried her face in her hands as she tried to calm herself. She wiped the two lone tears from her cheek. She felt Stefan shift next to her and immediately turned her attention to her younger brother.

"Shh," Bella soothed quietly as she tried to force her voice to even out. "Its alright sweety, go back to sleep." Bella said as she continued to comb her hand through Stefan's hair. HE calmed after a few minutes and Bella took a few more to calm her frazzled nerves. The alarm clock near her bed read 4:27 in the morning. Bella carefully climbed out of bed, knowing exactly what she was doing, and knowing Damon would likely kill her for it in the morning. She slowly crept down the hallway towards the staircase. She was careful to use extremely quiet feet as she slowly descended the staircase. She wasn't surprised when she came down the staircase when she was immediately met with five sets of confused eyes. Carlisle and Esme must have been in the kitchen talking as only the Cullen children inhabited the living room. Edward was at the base of the staircase instantly.

"Are you alright love," Edward asked sounding worried. It occurred to her that the entire Cullen family could most likely here her heart racing.

"I'm fine," Bella said but her smile was weak. "Come upstairs with me?" Bella requested grabbing his hand in both of hers. "Please?" Edward turned and cast his gaze over to his older siblings. Bella knew that with recent circumstances Edward and Emmett were most likely walking on eggshells.

"It's fine," Jasper said softly though he did receive a glare from Rosalie. Edward sent a pleading look to his oldest sister, who eventually relented and nodded her consent. Edward cast a small smile in Jasper and Rosalie's direction in thanks, before following Bella quietly up the staircase. Bella couldn't help but smile as they reached the top of the staircase when Edward swung her onto his back and followed her silent directions into her bedroom. Once they were inside and Bella shut the door Edward placed her on the seat and she immediately let out a soft laugh.

"I haven't had to sneak past Damon's room in nearly thirty years," Bella laughed as she lead Edward over to the bed. Edward smiled softly as he laid on the bed next to her.

"Are you alright love," Edward asked a few moments later.

"I'm alright," Bella sighed softly as she felt herself slowly drifting off into sleep. "Just a nightmare." Bella laid her head on Edward's chest. "Its alright now." Edward landed another soft kiss to her lips before laying back and watching her fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

_I really hope you all loved the chapter! PLEASE Review :). This chapter had some much needed Cullen family bonding fluff :). Let me know what you think!_


	12. Threat

_Ok I know you guys are mad, and you technically have every right to want to kill me, but I would just like to point out that if I'm dead it's going to take longer for me to update... I really am EXTREMELY SORRY! I started college, started working full-time, and life kind of got away from me. But I finally got the hang of it, and I really hope to update my other two stories soon :)._

_ATTENTION – Charmed Again is almost finished! **All of my stories are getting close to coming to an end, and to decide on what stories to post next I have posted a poll on my page. If you want ANY say in what the next 3 stories will be go vote on my page you get 3 choices. This is poll one of two. So put me on Author alert to know when poll 2 is available to vote. More directions are on my profile page**_

_If you left an anonymous review look for your reply below in the italicized other wise skip it and continue to the chapter :). I hope its worth the wait._

_Ludy – I really hope this makes up for the long wait :)_

_Guest – If you love the protectiveness I am the author for you. It's just going to get better as the story goes on :)_

_nah – I know its been forever but I think I'm finally back on my A Game!_

_Amy – I'm so glad you like it, and I hope this chapter is worth the wait :)_

_Bree – You can't imagine how happy that makes me! I hope you still keep reading :)._

_RoseJackson – Oh trust me the Cullens are going to be nearly as protective as Damon and Bella, if not equally :)._

_Rhea – I don't know why but I fell in love with the idea of those to being friends and I ran with it :)._

_Molly – Not much Stefan/Damon in this chapter but I think you'll like it :). I promise to get more Damon/Stefan out soon._

_RiverP – I think a lot of people are hesitant about that at first but they usually end up liking it or just walking away. I've never been flamed for anything in my writing, and I've gotten very few negative reviews on my stories. I'm so glad you like the story, and hope you keep reading :)._

* * *

Chapter 12

Bella couldn't help but rejoice in the familiar feel of Edward's cold hard body beside her on the bed. She had grown so used to feeling him beside her at all times of the day that being apart the past few weeks had been close to unbearable. If it hadn't been for her brothers constant presence the nightmares would have come back long before last night. Thinking of it now she had to force her eyes open. She had to force herself to realize that they weren't there anymore. To remember that Edward was no longer in the clutches of the Volturi, and that she was no longer in Italy.

"Are you alright love?" Edward questioned softly at her instant awakening.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bella smiled pulling herself up into a sitting position on the bed. "It's just been a long week..."

"Was it another nightmare?" Edward asked. Bella could practically feel the guilt seeping into his voice. Guilt for leaving her all those months ago. Guilt about the scene she had been forced to watch in the Volturi's lair. The scene that had almost lead to his death. Even though Bella wanted nothing more than to deny that anything that had transpired last night was related to their trip to Voltura, but she wouldn't lie to him.

"It wasn't bad," Bella said leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. Though she wouldn't lie to him, she would never let him know how in-depth her nightmares had grown. Voltura had brought back more bad memories that she cared to admit.

"You'll never know how sorry I am for putting you through all that I have..." Edward sighed before placing his lips to her hand which he held lightly in one of his. "If I could change things... I never should have left you..."

"You know I don't blame you for anything that happened," Bella said softly. "If I had told you... What I was... What I am... Then you wouldn't have thought you had to leave..." Bella was silent for a moment. "I should have told you."

"You were protecting your family," Edward said softly. "If nothing else, I understand that." Edward said letting a small smile grace his lips. "I never should have left you."

"You were trying to protect me," Bella said softly. "No one could ever blame you for that."

"You could never blame me, even if you should." Edward smiled again as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I don't think your brothers will quite so... understanding." That caught Bella's attention, and distracted her from the current conversation.

"Oh god, what time is it?" Bella gasped bolting up and pulling back the previously closed curtains. Sunlight shone brightly through the room, and Bella caught the glimmer as it struck Edward's skin. "Damn it..." Bella snapped quietly.

"What's wrong?" Edward questioned standing up and coming to stand at her side. His skin now sparkled brightly as he was bathed in sunlight.

"I slept to late," Bella sighed running her hand through her hair. "Damon will be up soon..." Bella placed her finger to her lips before speeding to the bedroom door and cracking it open enough to gaze into the hallway. Instantly the sounds of the house were audible. She could hear hushed voices downstairs from the Cullens, and as she glanced out of the bedroom she saw Stefan walking out of his room fully dressed for the day. "Stef," She whispered quietly enough so that no one would hear her. Even Stefan would have to strain his hearing to be sure he heard the noise. Stefan turned his head and spotted Bella, and she quickly waved him over. Stefan glanced down the hall towards Damon's bedroom door, before rushing to his sister. HE could smell the rooms extra occupant long before he could see him.

"You're cutting it a little close, don't you think." Stefan said his voice laced with tension. Bella knew that the tension wasn't from the risk of being caught by Damon. The tension was from seeing a man in his older sister's bedroom. Stefan was every bit as protective as Damon, just not as abrupt about it. Unlike Damon, Stefan had grown up with Bella as a caregiver. Bella had been the closest thing to a mother the youngest Salvatore had ever known, and whether he liked it or not she was older. In their time it would have been inappropriate for him to question anything she did. Still Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Where's Damon?" Bella asked quietly. She knew he was awake, but she couldn't figure out why he hadn't came to her room yet.

"Shower," Stefan said shortly. "But he should be done by now... He thinks you're still asleep... And the doors cracked..." Stefan trailed off.

"Alright, go downstairs and I'll be there in a minute to make breakfast." Bella said trying to ease his tension.

"Good luck," Stefan muttered before turning and heading down the hallway. Bella shut the door behind her as she turned to stare at Edward.

"Well we just dodged a bullet," She sighed in quiet relief. She took a deep, unneeded breath before she spoke again. "Listen, don't mention anything about last night to Damon or Stefan. I'll explain later, but for now... Its best if they don't know." Edward offered nothing more than a nod, even though Bella could see the worry and confusion etched in his face. "Be as quiet as you can. I'd rather not have to deal with Damon, because he will freak out." Edward nodded again and Bella opened the bedroom door. The hallway was deserted and she turned back to Edward, motioning him to follow her as she crept down the hall.

It was to easy. Over the years she had grown accustomed to Damon's over-protectiveness and had long since figured out how to work around him, mainly when it came to dating. Any other time she would have sent her... _Guest_ out the window, but since Edward was actually staying with them it would have raised to many questions from the other Cullen's. Now as the two crept slowly down the hall she couldn't help but think of how strange it was for something to go this easily. Which is exactly why it didn't work. They were directly in front of Damon's door when it swung open without warning.

"Damn it," Bella gasped grabbing both of Edward's hands in hers and pulled him behind her even though she felt his resistance. Bella watched Damon's eyes darken almost instantly and noticed the subtle changes in his face as realization dawned on him.

"You're fucking kidding me," Damon growled viciously.

"Damon relax..." Bella said calmly. It wasn't the first time Damon had caught her with a man in her room. "It's really not what you think."

"The hell it isn't. Don't move!" Damon snapped pushing past the two of them and stormed down the hall towards Bella' room.

"You should go downstairs!" Bella gasped before taking off after Damon.

"Bella-"

"I'll be fine," Bella smiled softly. "Keep everyone downstairs..." Bella trailed off as she rushed after Damon. She sped, reaching the bedroom only seconds after he had entered. Damon walked over to the bed, stopping when the scent became clear. It took him only seconds to deduce that Edward had been on the bed for the better part of the night.

"Che cavolo Isabella!" **What the fuck Isabella. **Damon shouted angrily grabbing the comforter in his hands. "Che diavolo stavi pensando! Pensavi davvero non avrei notato che era qui!"** What the hell were you thinking! Did you really think I wouldn't notice he was up here! **The simple fact that Damon seemed to have switched to Italian without noticing it told Bella that her brother was enraged.

"Avete bisogno di rilassarvi Damon!"** You need to relax Damon! **Bella sighed exasperated. "Credetemi! Non abbiamo fatto quello che pensi che abbiamo fatto!" **Believe me! We didn't do what you think we did! **Damon let a low growl escape at the simple implication.

"E io dovrei credere che!"** And I'm supposed to believe that! **Damon snapped angrily. "Non sarebbe la prima volta che hai mentito a me da quando sei qui!" **It wouldn't be the first time you've lied to me since you've been here!**

"Vuoi lasciarlo andare! E 'stato un po' idiota ubriaco in una griglia!" **Would you let it go! It was some drunken idiot at a grill!** Bella snapped angrily. "A malapena mi toccò!" **He barely touched me!**

"No al piano di sotto stronzetto ha fatto!" **No the little prick downstairs did!** Damon yelled angrily.

"Ti ho detto che non ho fatto niente!" **I told you we didn't do anything!** Bella snapped running a hand 'through her hair in exasperation.

"Ho il suo odore su di te Isabella!" **I can smell him all over you Isabella!** Damon snapped angrily.

"Che cosa si aspetta!" **What do you expect! **Bella yelled back. "Dormivamo insieme!" **We slept together!** The veins surrounding Damon's eyes immediately darkened and a low growl ripped through his throat. Bella quickly realized what her words implied. "Non così male! Ho dormito accanto a lui. Il niente che non abbiamo fatto centinaia di volte." ** Not like that okay! I slept next to him. Its ****nothing we haven't done a hundred times before.** Bella could hear a low growl in the back of Damon's throat.

"Hai fatto prima! E Charlie permette questo in casa sua?" **You've done this before! And Charlie allows this in his house?** Damon yelled back angrily.

"Che Charlie non sa non gli farà male," **What Charlie doesn't know won't hurt him,**" Bella scoffed angrily.

"Fino a quando il ragazzo decide di andare al piano di sotto per uno spuntino di mezzanotte!" **Until your boyfriend decides to go downstairs for a midnight snack**! Damon snarled back.

"Questo è ridicolo!" **This is ridiculous!** Bella shouted angrily. She trusted Edward and to hear the claim angered her, even though she knew it would be valid for any other vampire. Especially one who fed on humans. But she trusted Edward. She knew he would never harm Charlie. None of the family would. "Sei incazzato per nessun motivo!" **You're pissed off for no reason!**

"Non hai visto mi ha fatto incazzare ancora!" **You haven't seen me pissed off yet!** Damon growled menacingly before pushing his way past her. Bella followed behind as he stalked down the hallway.

"Damon, fermati!" **Damon, stop!** Bella yelled reaching out and grabbing his arm. She had to use all of her strength to force him to a stop. He turned to glare at her, and pulled his arm out of her grip, but didn't turn and stalk away as she expected. "Hai detto che non avrebbe fatto loro del male." **You said you wouldn't hurt them.**

"Fu allora che sono rimasti al piano di sotto!" **That was when they stayed downstairs**! Damon growled angrily.

"Sul serio? Questa non è una guerra per il territorio!" **Seriously? This isn't a turf war**! Bella shouted in frustration. "Credetemi Damon, se volevo scopare il mio ragazzo avrei fatto! E dannatamente sicuro non mentire!" **Believe me Damon, if I wanted to fuck my boyfriend I would have done it! And I damn sure wouldn't lie about it!** Damon's eyes darkened but Bella couldn't bring herself to care for the moment.

"Ascoltami Isabella!" **Listen to me Isabella!** Damon growled menacingly quiet. Bella was shocked at the tone of his voice. "Se lo prendo qui ancora una volta, io stacco la testa. Capito!" **If I catch him up here again, I will rip his head off. Understood!** Damon walked away without waiting for an answer. Every movement of his body spelled danger for the Cullen family downstairs. Bella followed after him a moment later. She knew he was completely serious about his threat. She followed him down the staircase and into the kitchen before she spoke again as he grabbed his car keys and a large knife. She heard the kitchen door slam close behind her.

"Dobbiamo parlare di questo Damon," **We need to talk about this Damon,** Bella said quietly following him. She gasped instinctively when she caught sight of the knife gripped tightly in his hand.

"No, non lo facciamo." **No, we don't.** Damon said firmly. He walked past her again intending to go into the living room and relay his promise to the Cullen boy. In English this time.

"Damon," Damon stopped dead in his tracks at his sister's voice. He could hear the plea in her tone, and couldn't help the automatic urge to give her what she had requested. He paused taking a breath to force himself to be calm. "Non si può fargli del male." **You can't hurt him. **Bella's voice was desperate

"Ne parliamo quando torno a casa." **We'll talk when I get home.** He said stoically as he turned to face her. "Ti avverto Bella. Se li odore ovunque essi non dovrebbero essere di loro o lasciare, o li uccido. E 'finale!" **I'm warning you Bella. If I smell them anywhere they shouldn't be than they either leave, or I kill them. That's final!** Damon didn't wait for an answer before he turned and stormed through the door. Bella followed quickly, her eyes desperately locked on the large knife in her brothers hand. Damon stalked up to Edward, completely ignoring the defensive stances of the Cullen family. Rosalie looked ready to rip into Damon, and Jasper seemed torn between defending his younger brother from the immediate threat and the deep trust he felt towards Damon.

Damon held the knife as close to Edward's throat as physically possible without actually touching him. A protective growl ripped through Carlisle's throat at the thought that someone was threatening his son. HE quickly pushed himself between Edward and Damon.

"Listen to me you little _cazzo_!," Damon growled menacingly not at all affected by the body between he and his target. "Go up there again and you answer to me!" Damon pointed the knife threateningly. "This may not kill you, but it'll damn well hurt if I shove it into your neck and through your spine!" He paused for a moment shifting his gaze to Carlisle and looking the older vampire up and down. "And I don't give a damn who I have to go through to do it!" With that Damon turned, through the knife so that it stuck violently into the wall, and stormed out the door. At first all eyes were glued to the knife which sat blade deep into the wood of the wall before slowly drifting to Bella.

"Who wants blood?" She questioned offering up a weak smile.

* * *

Stefan turned to glance behind him as he descended the staircase. He had heard Bella close the door softly before he descended the stairs and now as he was midway down them he could hear the door reopen. Stefan had to admit that he was impressed. HE couldn't make out the soft footsteps that he knew must be descending the hallway. As he reached the bottom of the staircase he noticed the Cullen's who stood perched perfectly still in the room. He wondered if they had picked up the hushed conversation between himself and Bella, which of course lead him to wonder how strong their heightened senses and strengths were.

He didn't get to wonder for long though-

_"You're fucking kidding me,"_

Stefan tensed at the angry tone, and he wasn't the only one. The entire Cullen family stiffened at the harsh voice that more than drifted down the staircase. He sighed as he heard first his brother, and then his sister heading down the hallway. The fact that Edward returned downstairs let him know that his older siblings were about to have a screaming match. Edward stopped at the bottom of the staircase and turned to stare up it. Stefan knew immediately that he was tuning into the conversation that had begun upstairs.

_"Che cavolo Isabella!"_

Edward's brow furrowed in confusion as the words of a foreign language drifted down the staircase.

_"Che diavolo stavi pensando! Pensavi davvero non avrei notato che era qui!"_

"Don't bother, its Italian," Stefan sighed as he walked over and leaned against the antique buffet table Damon used as a liquor cabinet. Edward flinched slightly, completely unnoticeable to the human eye, and barely noticeable to the vampire one. The only ones who caught it were those who would be looking for it, in this case Carlisle. Stefan however, wasn't paying attention to the Cullens. His attention was being drawn to the argument upstairs.

_ "Avete bisogno di rilassarvi Damon!"_

"What is she saying?" Alice asked confused. Glancing at Stefan, and already knowing Carlisle would never translate for them. He was adamant that ease dropping was wrong, and even n All five of the Cullen children turned to Stefan expecting an answer. Even Edward who had been briefly drawn into a silent conversation with Carlisle now turned to stare at Stefan.

_"Credetemi! Non abbiamo fatto quello che pensi che abbiamo fatto!"_

"She's arguing with Damon about you," Stefan sighed as he reluctantly tuned into the conversation upstairs. Usually he ignored his siblings screaming matches, but as their voices grew louder it seemed less likely.

"What are they saying?" Edward asked as concern laced his voice.

_"Non sarebbe la prima volta che hai mentito a me da quando sei qui!"_

"Damon thinks you two had sex," Stefan said as he listened to the muffled argument from upstairs. He could see Edward grow uncomfortable, and had he been able to a deep blush would have grown over his face. "Don't take it personally." Stefan sighed. "He freaks out over every guy she meets."

"You seem pretty sure they didn't do it?" Emmett smirked teasingly. Edward turned to glare at his oldest brother. His abstinence was often a joke to both of his brothers.

"If they had Sex, Bella wouldn't lie about it." Stefan shrugged as though it were obvious. This drew a few skeptical looks from the Cullen's but their attention was almost immediately brought back to the argument going on upstairs.

_ "Ho il suo odore su di te Isabella!"_

_ "Che cosa si aspetta!... Dormivamo insieme!" _A low growl reverberated through the house. _"Non così male! Ho dormito accanto a lui. Il niente che non abbiamo fatto centinaia di volte."_

"What was that?" Rosalie questioned stunned by the fierce noise. It was in their natural instincts as a vampire to growl when angered, but none of the Cullen's could ever imagine a noise like that coming from Bella's throat.

"That was Damon," Stefan said as his body tensed in reaction to both the conversation happening upstairs and the low growl that had ripped through the house. "Bella said you slept together," Stefan aimed at Edward. He didn't like the idea of any man sleeping with his sister. At the Cullen's shocked looks he continued. "Not like that though..."

"Well I'm glad she cleared that up," Emmet mumbled to himself, even though it was perfectly audible to everyone in the room.

_ "Fino a quando il ragazzo decide di andare al piano di sotto per uno spuntino di mezzanotte!" _

"What now?" Jasper questioned hearing the pure venom in Damon's voice.

"Damon says its to dangerous for Bella to let you into the house," Stefan muttered.

"Why?" Alice questioned genuinely confused.

"You could eat Charlie," Stefan said as if it were obvious. "Come on even I guessed that one..." Stefan heard the heavy footsteps as Damon entered the hallway, but missed the next few moments of the conversation. While in Bella's room the conversation had been muffled and Stefan had strained to hear the conversation. Now due to the openness of the hallway and the degree that he was tuned into the conversation the first few lines did little but make him wince in pain. His wince grasped the attention of the Cullen family, who casted concerned looks in his direction.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle questioned worriedly.

"Its fine," Stefan brushed off the concern and focused back in on the conversation.

_"Credetemi Damon, se volevo scopare il mio ragazzo avrei fatto! E dannatamente sicuro non mentire!"_

"I'm not translating that..." Stefan trailed off as he blushed slightly. He didn't want to think oif a man sleeping with his sister, much less hear about it. He glanced up at the curious looks coming from all the Cullen family members accept one. Carlisle didn't look confused, but did seem a little awkward at having hear, and Stefan had to assume completely understood; the last part of the conversation.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad," Emmett smirked despite the tension radiating in the house. Even though none of them understood the foreign argument going on upstairs the mere tone of voice let them feel the intensity of the fight.

"It's not your sister," Stefan muttered to himself.

_ "Se lo prendo qui ancora una volta, io stacco la testa. Capito!" _Stefan didn't get to translate the last line of the conversation before he heard determined footsteps, soon followed by frantic ones; making their way towards the staircase and quickly descending them. Stefan turned away from the staircase slightly. He couldn't fight off the helpless feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched his arguing siblings rush past him. When the kitchen door slammed shut he didn't even think of following his brother and sister, knowing they were more than likely to send him upstairs and far away from the fighting.

Stefan couldn't help but notice just how quiet the room had become after Damon and Bella had stormed through and glanced up to see all eyes on the silent kitchen door. He thought about telling them to give up, that no matter how hard they tried they wouldn't be able to hear past the sealed door, but he wasn't given the chance. The kitchen door flew open seconds later and an extremely pissed off Damon stormed past his younger brother without sparing him a glance. Stefan caught sight of Bella standing in the now open doorway before the glint of metal had his eyes drawn back to Damon.

The eldest Salvatore had a large butcher knife pressed to the youngest Cullen's throat. It took only a split second for Carlisle to force himself between Damon and his youngest son, and a menacing growl ripped from his throat the instance he was in place. Stefan's eyes widened at the terrifying tone, and he turned to stare at his sister if for no other reason than out of pure habit, but she seemed frozen to her spot and he could see the blood draining rapidly from her face.

"Listen to me you little _cazzo_!," Damon growled menacingly. To Stefan it seemed that he didn't notice the body between he and Edward or all the murderous glares and bodies tensed to attack that surrounded him. "Go up there again and you answer to me!" Damon pointed the knife threateningly. "This may not kill you, but it'll damn well hurt if I shove it into your neck and through your spine!" He paused for a moment shifting his gaze to Carlisle and looking the older vampire up and down. "And I don't give a damn who I have to go through to do it!"

With that Damon turned, propelling the knife so that it stuck firmly into the wall, and then stormed from the boarding house without uttering another word. Stefan stared shocked at the knife that was deeply imbedded into the wall. He tried to force the panic rising inside him down before turning his head to Bella who seemed to be trying to do the same thing, and was failing in it almost as miserably as he was.

When she spoke her voice portrayed a calmness that everyone knew she didn't have. "Who wants blood?"

* * *

_I really hope you enjoyed the update and PLEASE vote. I really want to know what you guys want to read :). I'm also open to suggestions on prompts and genres. I take them seriously and would love to know what you all think. I'm thinking of doing a drabble challenge like the "100 days of drabbles" story posted by an author on here (Cant thing of who at the moment :/) Type in 100 days of drabbles and spanking on the search and you can check it out if you've never heard of it._

_Please REVIEW :)_


	13. Surprise

_First off thank you to everyone who has ever voted for, reviewed on, or otherwise supported this story!_

_I completely understand if this chapter gets absolutely no reviews :(. I never meant for things to get this far out of hand.I hope you can forgive me enough to stick with the story and let me know what you think? I'm also taking requests of any nature. Maybe something you want to see in this story, or a sequel. I'm even up for prequels! Not to mention any other fandom you could think of!_

_Poll number 2 to decide on the next round of stories has just been posted! I really hope you vote on it! I'm going to try really hard to post on Charmed Again by Wednesday night, but no absolutes!_

_I just want you to know I went through HELL trying to get this chapter posted. I had just finished the final paragraph and went to hit save. My computer than decided to freeze up and crash! I spent a horrible hour thinking I had lost the entire chapter from the sentence "To test a theory," and down! I got it back though :D!_

_As always if you left an anonymous review look below! If not skip the italisized!_

_Guest – I'm glad you loved the italian!_

_Ludy – Sorry it took so long! I'm replying to both reviews here! Izzy understands, she just doesn't like it being directed at her._

_Jackie – Sorry I don't do m/f spanking :( I'm just not comfortable with it enough to seem realistic._

_Izzie Bomba – I'm so sorry it took so long!_

_Leile – I know things got tense! This chapter is a bit of a wind down!_

_Lj - I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!_

* * *

Chapter 13

"Its nothing to worry about Stefan," Bella said between shakey breaths as Stefan followed her into the kitchen she could hear the Cullen's following as well, all obviously on edge about Damon's threat. She could practically feel the tension in the room, ascented by the fact that she couldn't hear any of the Cullen's footprints. "Everythings fine.."

"It doesn't sound fine," Stefan insisted as he trailed closely behind his sister. "Damon's pissed off Izzy." Bella spun around to face Stefan and sighed heavilly.

"Damon's always pissed off about something," Bella stated though it sounded like she was trying to convince herself just as much as Stefan. Stefan opened his mouth to object, but Bella beat him to it. "Don't worry about it Stef. Everything will be fine."

"You dont know that," Stefan grumbled softly.

"Just relax Stef," Bella sighed pulling her younger brother into a brief hug. "Go have fun with Elena," Bella said laying a gentle hand on Stefan's cheek. "Text me while your out, and I'll let you know when Damon gets home. Alright?" Bella compromised with her younger brother

"Izzy..." Stefan began to argue.

"Go on Stef," Bella said shooing him past the Cullens and towards the kitchen door. "Be home for Dinner and I'll cook, alright."

"You can barely make eggs," Stefan called as he was pushed out the door.

"Then we'll have eggs," Bella called pushing him past the Cullen's and through the Kitchen door and watching as he reluctantly headed towards the front door. HE paused at the side table, grabbing a package that Bella hadn't noticed before and tossing it lightly to his older sister.

"Thats yours by the way," Stefan said before making his way out the front door. Bella turned the package over in her hand.

"Finally," Bella muttered to herself as she turned around and headed back into the kitchen. She was immediately met with the worried gazes of all seven Cullens. She couldn't help but notice the protective stances of the Cullens, except for Edward who seemed annoyed at his parents and older siblings protectiveness. He stood in the center of his large family, with both Esme and Carlisle by his side. "This week sucks," Bella muttered dropping her head into her hands in exasperation. Edward came forward, despite the glares and stern looks he received from his sister and parents.

Rosalie seemed to barely control her rage at the near attack on her youngest brother, and it was only Emmetts comforting and restraining hands on her that kept her from attacking Damon earliar. Though Jasper's calming waves seemed to be one of the greatest factors. Even now Bella could feel the stress and tension melting from her as Edward enveloped her in his arms.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked after several moments of silence. Bella drew a deep breath before answering.

"I'm alright," Bella sighed before kissing him softly on the lips and pulling away. She turned to the remaining Cullens and was surpriseed to see that for the most part the protective stances had melted. "I am so, so sorry for Damon." Bella said softly leaning against Edward and unconsciously clutching the small brown package in her hand.

"You didn't cause this Bella," Esme said softly as she smiled softly at Bella.

"Yes I did," Bella sighed guiltilly. "I knew Damon would freak, I just didn't expect... That." Bella said gesturing towards the living room where the violent altercation had taken place. The Cullens fell silent after that. They knew nothing they could say would ease Bella's guilt.

"What is that?" Rosalie ventured to ask, shocking every one by being the first person to attempt to pull Bella from her thoughts. She gestured towards the package clutched in Bella's hands at the questioning gaze she received from the other girl.

"Oh god," Bella gasped again. "I have something for you," She said turning and heading to the kitchen counter. She tore the cardboard box open and removed the box that had been delicately wrapped in shipping paper. She unwrapped it revealing a handcrafted large flat wooden jewelry box. It was covered in protective symbols, and Bella roled her eyes at the extravagent detail that went into the wooden box alone.  
"What is that?" Alice questioned moving closer and staring at the extravagent box in awe.

"A gift," Bella said peeling the lock open on the small box. "A gift from an old friend..." Bella opened the box to reveal seven beautifully crafted rings.

"Oh my..." Rosalie trailed off at the stunning appearance of the jewelry.

"What type of stone is that," Esme

"Lapis Lazuli," Bella smiled softly. "Now lets see if I can figure this out." Bella mumbled to herself while pulling one of the rings from the box and examining it. "Got it," She smirked noticing the small delicate letters carved into the band of the ring.

_ Rosalie_

_ "_Rosalie, this ones yours." Bella said handing over the small golden ring to Rosalie. She gave Bella a confused look before accepting it, and turning the small ring over in her hands.

"Its beautiful Bella," Rosalie gasped lightly.

"I'm glad you like it," Bella smiled softly knowing that if Rosalie could be civil with her now than the battle for forgiveness was entirely unneeded. "Alice this ones yours," Bella said handing the ring to the beaming girl.

"Oh, Bella its beautiful!" Alice said awed as she slipped the ring onto her finger. The glazed over look that passed over Alice's face was completely normal to the other occupants of the Salvatore manner. "Oh... Don't worry Bella, I won't ruin the surprise." Alice said crypticaly smiling at Bella, before wandering a few feet away to admire the ring. Jasper gave her a questioning look before turning to Edward and indicating his younger.

"Not fair Alice," Edward muttered softly. He turned to Jasper at his expectant glance. "Shes thinking about fashion week. Again." Jasper rolled his eyes at the lack of information and turned back to Bella to see her handing a ring to Carlisle, and Esme already sporting a one similar to Alice and Rosalie's.

"Its a beautiful stone Bella," Carlisle said admiring the more masculine version of the ring. "What is it."

"Its called Lapis Lazuli," Bella said handing a ring to Emmett and then to Jasper before turning to Edward with the last remaining ring. "For you," Bella smiled softly slipping the ring onto his hand. HE smiled softly, bending his head down and kissing her lightly on the lips. She leaned against his body and rejoiced in the silent comfort he offered before pulling away with a smile on her face. "Come with me." Bella said grabbing Edwards hand and leading him excitedly out of the kitchen and towards the front door with the rest of the Cullen's following confused behind him. With the obvious exception of Alice who, to the annoyment of Edward; was still critiquing last years fashion week expo.

"Where are we going." Rosalie asked as Bella op ened the front door.

"To test a theory," Bella said as she lead the group out of the house and into the yard. She noticed how the Cullen's followed her only as far as they were hidden in the shadows of the boarding house. While the house was secluded, there was much more traffic to and from the boarding house than there was at the Cullen's home in Forks. It was shockingly sunny outside for being the middle of February. (I guestimated the date... probably wrong but oh well.) The past week had been cloudy much like it was in Forks, but she knew that the dreary weather would eventually blow over. Edward hesitated a moment before moving to follow her, but stopped suddenly and turned to meet the semi-stern look Carlisle was giving him.

"Bella... I don't think this is a good idea," Carlisle said softly. "There's too much risk..."

"Trust me Carlisle," Bella said softly. She watched as Carlisle's eyes lightened before he took a step forward into direct sunlight.

"Oh my god," Esme gasped shocked. Carlisle's skin, which normally would have sparkled like diamonds in the sun, remained its normal shade of too pale white.

"Bella... this is... amazing..." Carlisle smiled softly as the rest of the Cullen family tested their own daylight rings by stepping cautiously out into the sunlight. The reactions as they realized their skin no longer shined like diamonds in the sunlight was one Bella wouldn't trade for anything. Alice jumped onto Jaspers back as the excited civil war veteran high fived Emmett, who then turned around, grabbing Rosalie around the waist and kissing her as he spun her around. Edward kissed Bella lightly on the lips.

"Bella how did you get these?" Rosalie questioned as Emmett set her back on her feet.

"I told you about my ring," Bella said holding up the hand that she wore the ring on. "It's the same thing, but she may have had to change the spell a little though." Bella added as an afterthought.

"She?" Esme questioned. "Who is she?"

"More like what is she?" Jasper questioned laughing.

"_She _is a witch," Bella said rolling her eyes at the teasing tone. "An old friend of mine from the 50's. She's one of the few witches I've met over the years who is actually strong enough to make a daylight ring, much less change it to work on you guys."

"This is amazing," Emmett said walking over to sta nd by Jasper.

"We've gotta test this out on a hunt." Jasper smirked.

"How is this going to affect a hunt?" Bella questioned confusedly.

"Do you know how hard it is to stay hidden when you look like you just rolled around in a pile of glitter?" Edward smirked softly.

"I'd rather sparkle than burn," Bella said giving him a playful shove.

"True," Emmett smiled. "But we still have to try this out. You in?" Emmett asked nodding towards Edward.

"Definatly." Edward smiled giving Emmett a highfive.

"You're on your own." Rosalie smiled kissing Emmett on the cheek. I've had enough of chasing after you to last me a lifetime."

"Only one?" Emmett questioned with mock hurt in his voice and on his face.

"What about you Darlin'," Jasper questioned turning to look at Alice who was still perched delicately on his back.

"Not a chance,"Alice said kissing hims lightly before climbing off of his back and going to stand by Rosalie.

"Bells?" Emmett, Jasper, and Edward looked at her expectantly.

"Oh no, no, no," Bella said smiling. "I don't even hunt with Stefan anymore."

"Alright just us!" Emmett and Jasper fist bumped and it occured to Bella that this was the most she had ever seen the Cullen boys acting their age... Well, their physical age. Edward walked over to join his brother, joining in on the rough housing for a minute, before stopping and nudging his older brothers to do the same.

"Guys..." Edward said glancing towards their parents who were having a hushed conversation that none of the other Cullens could pick up on.

"Right."

"Whats he thinking?"

"Not sure, he blocked me out."

"Did they even hear?"

"I don't think so. Mom would have said something by now."

"They barely let us hunt alone before."

"Dads never gonna go for it."

"Forget Dad, what about mom."

"You ask," Emmett and Jasper said together gglancing at Edward expectantly.

"Why me?"

"They never say no to you."

"Yeah right, where have you been for fifteen years."

"Well they never stick through it."

"Thats not true."

"Yes it is, you always get your way."

"Are we really gonna fight about this!" Jasper exclaimed finally drawing the attention of their parents.

"Fight about what?" Carlisle questioned drawing his attention from his wife to his three argueing sons. The last thing he needed right now was to play referee between his three sons.

"Nothing," Emmett said as the three brothers shared a glance. "Just..."

"We wanna go hunting," Edward blurted out earning a glare from his older brothers. "You told me to ask." Edward shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah but not like that," Jasper rolled his eyes as Emmett sent a glare towards his younger brother before turning his attention back to their parents.

"So can we go," Emmett questioned?

"Boys..." Carlsile sighed glancing at Esme. "I don't think its a very good idea... We don't know the area well..."

"Come on, Dad. It'll be fine," Emmett groaned. IT was the same evertime they moved to a new town. IT took weeks, sometimes months after they moved to a new place bfore Carlisle let them hunt on their own.

"No boys," Esme said semi-firmly. "I don't want you in the woods alone."

"Please, Mom," Emmett pleaded.

"It's not like we're going far," Jasper urged.

"Jasper, Emmett, enough." Carlisle said sternly. "We'll hunt later."

"Please," Edward spoke up. "We won't go far."

"Edward," Carlisle gave him a pointed look. "We don't know how safe the woods are here. In a few days when things slow down, we'll all go hunting."

"Please Dad," Edward pleaded giving his father his best puppy dog eyes. "Mom..." Bella was amazed to see the resolve in both parents slip away. She had watched Stefan due the same thing to Damon and herself time and time again, but had never been removed enough from the equation to analyze the process. She watched Esme sigh in defeat.

"Carlisle, maybe a short hunt won't be so bad," Esme said though she still sounded weary. Her voice as filled with doubt and she glanced protectively to her three sons. Bella couldn't help but feel guilty about the added stress she had probably caused Esme. Edward had told her of how Esme had lost her first son. Her birth son. Bella knew that she had been terrified by the disappearance of her sons, and that was why she was now reluctant to let them leave her sight. Bella knew that after all the Cullens had been through throughout the years she probably had every right to be weary of sending her sons into an unknown territory alone. Between the encounters with the Quillette tribe, and the James last year she was surprised the Cullen children were allowed in the woods at all. "How about tomorrow instead. I'm sure it will be sunny out, and tonight your father and I can go into the woods and make sure everything is safe."

"But mom-"

"Edward, I want to be sure the woods are safe before you three go out into them," Esme sighed.

"Mama-"

"Edward," Esme sighed exasperatedly before . "I don't want you in the woods alone." She watched Edward bristle slightly.

"Jasper and Emmett are going too," Edward argued.

"I don't want any of you out there alone," Esme said firmly.

"But Mama-"

"No Edward," Carlisle said sternly. "You heard your mother." Bella could tell all three Cullen boys were ready to continue this arguement and that would likely land the three in hot water. Bella was sure she was one of the few people who knew the inner dynamics of the Cullen family, and she could tell by the look on Carlisle's face that he had had enough of his sons argueing.

"Carlisle, Esme," Bella began drawing their attention from Edward to her. Edward looked mildly embarrassed at having played the little brother card in front of his girlfriend. "I know your worried, but the woods are safe." She noticed the skeptical looks from Carlisle and Esme. "Look you've met my brothers. Stefan hunts in those woods, and theres no way in hell Damon would let him near them if it wasn't safe."

"You're sure about this Bella?" Carlisle questioned worriedly.

"Its 100% safe," Esme questioned? Bella could hear the desperate need to keep her children safe in her voice. She could also see the small amount of guilt play across the Cullen boys face as their mothers worried tone.

"Yes Esme, I promise." Bella said softly.

"What do you think," Esme asked turning to Carlisle. Bella could tell that Esme still had her doubts about letting her sons go into the unfamiliar woods, but was willing to give in if Carlisle agreed. All of the Cullens turned to look at Carlisle. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper looked to their father with pleading eyes. Carlisle sighed deeply before turning to his three sons.

"You get one hour," Carlisle said firmly. That was all the Cullen boys needed to hear to resume the excited banter that had taken place earliar.

"Think we can get hold of a mountain lion?"

"If we head north."

"Definatly a Cougar."

"Wouldn't want anything to viscious."

"How about a bear?"

"Not funny dude!" Emmett glared. It was then Carlisle cleared his throat drawing all attention back to him.

"I mean it boys. One hour, and you stay close. No more than five miles from this house." Carlisle's voice was stern, something Bella wasn't very accustomed to hearing. She could tell he was dead serious now though. "Understood?"

"Got it," Emmett agreed.

"Alright," Jasper said smiling brightly.

"Kay Dad," Edward smiled.

"I mean it boys," Carlisle said firmly as the three boys headed towards the woods at what was, to them a slow run. "One hour."

"Got it," Emmett called back.

"Watch your brothers," Esme called after them. Emmett turned around, running backwards he waved reassuredly to his parents before turning and breaking into a full run alongside his brothers. Once the three boys had disappeared behind the tree line Esme leaned against Carlisle for ccomfort.

"They'll be fine dear," Carlisle said offering his wife a reassuring smile. Esme smiled up at hims, and he bent down to place a kiss to her lips.

"Why don't we head back in." Alice smiled softly as she came over and linked arms with Bella.

"Yeah come on," Bella smiled. "I need coffee." Was all she said as she lead the way into the house, holding the door open as the Cullens made their way in side. Esme paused at the door, staring worriedly towards the thick tree line. "Don't worry Esme," She smiled reassuringly. "They'll be fine."

"I know they will," Esme smiled back softly reaching up and cupping Bella's head. "Come on, I'll help you make coffee."

* * *

_I really hope you loved it! A little Cullen bonding in here, and hopefully more to come! I really hope you take pity on me and review! And load me up on requests!_

_AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO VOTE ON THE NEW POLL!_


End file.
